Silas, my love
by Snape's Opera Rose
Summary: SilasOFC. Kidnapps girl from New Orleans.WIP! First few chapters SUCK, but the others are pretty darn good. Rated for language and eventually comes the dirty deed. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

_**Okay, so this is just an authors note. I REALLY LOVE the character Silas in the Da Vinci Code**_

_**and only found ONE story about him. This to me is unexceptable so I would like to write a story about him. The problem is **_

_**I only have SOME ideas so I need YOUR help. **_

_**I would like all who read this to review and give me ideas on things they would like to happen in a Silas story. It will be romance.**_

_**I have only read DVC once because my mom borrowed it from a co-worker.**_

_**I don't have the book so like I said I would need help. I feel like I can do this but I want to make a story that YOU the reader would like **_

_**(I hope!).**_

_**so far this is what I have:**_

_**Its romance,like I said before.Silas is hired to bring a young girl named Mona to his teacher all the way from New Orleans. Things happen along the way that delay their travels. They spend sometime together. I guess one day he goes to far with the cilice and loses alot of blood. I need ideas of what happens before and after this. PLEASE give me ideas and tell me if you like the story line.Also, should Mona's last name be De Bourbon or Flamel?**_

_**I also need a reason as to why the church would want her. Here is a SMALL preview of what I have in mind until you send me your ideas (and I WILL give credit where credit is due).**_

_**THIS PREVIEW HAS LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**To Jackson square it is!**

"Why the fuck do I have to go to this stupid thing?" Mona asked as she got ready for her families annual Christmas party.

"Watch your language Mona! Most of our church members will be here and you better be on your best behavior. Its Christmas for pete's sake! Can't you be good for once?" her mother ask with her thick southern accent.

Mona just rolled her eyes as her mother helped her zip up. Her family was as catholic as you could get. Both of her parents had attended a private Catholic school, the school she currently went to, and were avid peristioners. Her older brother was studing to be a priest, which thrilled her parents '_to the bone'_, as her mother often said. Mona hated only being able to listen to Catholic music, television, and only aloud to date Catholic boys, but not before her parents had approved of the boy.

Most of them, unfortunatly for her, were also very religous and didn't even kiss her cheek after the frist date because they found it inappropriate.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**What did you think? Sorry if I mispelled somethings, but my best friend who normally does the spell check is away at choir camp for the week so again I'M SORRY! Please don't flame. If you don't like, don't read.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. To Jackson Square we go!

**To Jackson square it is!**

_"Why the fuck do I have to go to this stupid thing?" Mona asked as she got ready for her families annual Christmas party._

_"Watch your language Mona! Most of our church members will be here and you better be on your best behavior. It's Christmas for Pete's sake! Can't you be good for once?" her mother asks with her thick southern accent._

_Mona just rolled her eyes as her mother helped her zip up. Her family was as Catholic as you could get. Both of her parents had attended a private Catholic school, the school she currently went to, and were avid parishioners. Her older brother was studying to be a priest, which thrilled her parents 'to the bone', as her mother often said. Mona hated only being able to listen to Catholic music, television, and only aloud to date Catholic boys, but not before her parents had approved of the boy._

_Most of them, unfortunately for her, were also very religious and didn't even kiss her cheek after the first date because they found it inappropriate._

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona let her mother lead her to the living room as guests started to arrive. Mona wore a black and silver corset style top and flowing skirt, strappy silver shoes, and her shoulder length red hair in an up-do with a few wavy strands falling around her face. Her presence did not go unnoticed by the men present as they openly gawked at her.

She tried her best to ignore the stares directed at her, but it was hard. Her dark – almost black - green eyes were hard as she scanned the room and it's occupants.

The people were all laughing and talking in hushed voices. Soft classical music was playing in the background. The light reflected off the women's jewelry, giving them a sort of ethereal glow. The champagne was sparkling in the glasses and the tinsel on their fifteen-foot tree made it all the more fantastic.

Too bad Mona was bored with it. Every year it was the same thing, the same people, the same decorations in the same places… She needed to do something out of the ordinary. Well, in another hour when her mother was finished pointing her "beautiful daughter" out to other rich Catholics with unattached male relatives, she could grab some vodka and disappear for a while.

She walked over to a man serving drinks and took one from him, with a nod of thanks. Mona delicately sipped it and began weaving through the people, looking for someone she could hold an intelligent conversation with. Preferably that someone wouldn't hit on her, which made it necessary for them to be female.

Dear God her mission was impossible.

Mona just walked and offered polite smiles to those her parents were chummy with. Every year she smiled at the same people and every year she hated it more.

Finally, her mother stopped drawing attention to her and she was able to slip into her father's study where the good booze was. She walked silently across the dark red carpet towards the mahogany liquor cabinet behind his desk. The walls were mahogany as well as the desk, bookshelves, and the table between two chairs. The leather bound law books were probably the most intimidating part. They proved just how wealthy this family was by the quality and quantity.

Mona merely ignored all of this, having grown up with it. She opened the cabinet silently and took a bottle of vodka and one of whiskey – in case she got bored with the other – out and snuck up a hidden stairway to her room. There, Mona slipped on a black cloak (coats were boring and overrated) and left through her window. Outside the window, at the edge of the roof, was a tree that was perfect for sneaking in and out.

She used it and walked quickly to the Lafayette Cemetery. She sat on her grandfather's tomb and opened the vodka. He was her favorite relative, always slipping her candies and telling her stories when she was a child. Mona was heartbroken when he died. She brought vodka because it was her favorite, and he introduced her to it.

"Here's to you, grandfather." She drank to him. Looking up at the sky, she remarked, "The moon is full. I wonder if there are vampires and werewolves out tonight."

She could honestly care less.

"You know, you were the only person to ever really get me. I always have to deal with mom and dad's saying of 'do it the catholic way or no way' but you…you were different. I miss our games. I remember thinking anagrams were so much fun! The sad thing is I still think there fun and I still use them as my passwords… You never did try to feed me that catholic bull shit. No, you were always honest with me and never judged me no matter what I did."

Mona took a long drink of the Vodka.

"You always understood me. You never tried to read my personal things unless I let you read them. You never tried to push me around. Yes, you understood me… you know I graduate this year and then I'm getting the hell out of here. As much as I love New Orleans I can't leave so close to mom and dad. I have to go FAR FAR away. I promise to come visit you when ever I get the chance, but I have to go. You understand… at least I hope you understand."

Mona finished off the bottle before everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………..

Sorry that I missed ch.2 up. I lost the original so I had to somewhat start over. Well, here it is! Hope you like it! REVIEW!


	3. The Smell of Blood

**Okay people here is Chapter 3. Once again thank you to Lauren and Dragon Lover!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Also, I have 15 hits, but only 2 reviews. WHY! I NEED reviews! No flames! If you don't like it don't read it!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Smell of Blood **

The air smelled of gunpowder, a scent he was very familiar with. Blood mingled with it, creating the thing that was with him no matter where he went. His orders were to get the girl and kill anyone that got in his way. Those who escaped were lucky, but those who hadn't…to bad.

Silas made his way to the study were he knew he would find what he was looking for. Making the sign of the cross for the dead bodies that lay around him, Silas continued forward opening the huge mahogany doors. Silas stepped into the study, his robe billowing silently behind him and turned towards the figure standing behind the desk.

"Why are you here, Silas? What do they want?"

"I have come here to punish you, traitors. You have sinned, Michael."

"Silas, when will you learn that what the bishop is doing is wrong!"

"You will not speak of him in such a negative manner! He tried to save you and your family, but you betrayed him! You betrayed God!"

"I NEVER BETRAYED GOD! THE BISHOP BETRAYED ME! I once believed the bishop as you do now, but he lied! If you would only listen you would see-"

"ENOUGH! He has never lied to me!" _He saved me_

_"Yo soy un espectro…pálido como una fantasma…caminando este mundo a solas."NO! Not anymore, I AM SILAS! Because of him I am real! Yo soy un hombre! Yo soy Humane! _

"Don't kill my family. We have left you alone, so why can't you leave us alone as well!"

"Because you are sinners! God will judge you, but I will punish you!" Silas pulled out his gun and shot Michael in the head. Putting his gun away, Silas made the sign of the cross and left the room. Almost everyone whose was at the party had died; Silas had killed the traitors Michael and Ruth along with their son Paul. Now all that was left was to get the girl, whom he had seen go to the cemetery, and take her to France. Once there he was to inform the bishop and wait for further instruction.

Flashes of blue and red could be seen in the distance. Silas began silently praying…

_Our father, who art in heaven;_

Silas wrapped his robe tighter around his body to conceal his albino skin…

_Hallowed be thy name;_

Sticking to the shadows as not to be seen…

_Thy kingdom come; thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven._

Slowly walking into the cemetery not making a sound…

_Give us this day our daily; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us, _

Finally reaching the girl who was passed out next to a tomb. The girl whose family he had just murdered…

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

Putting chloroform on a handkerchief Silas went over to the sleeping form and covered her mouth and nose with it. She woke up struggling, but soon went limp. He picked her up and made his way towards the car he had hidden down on St. Charles ave. He asked God for guidance. May God help him…

_Amen._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SO did you like? Did you not like? Please R&R! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much Lauren!**

**Thank you Dragon Lover!**

**What Silas says (which you can find in the book on page 56) is:**

_I__am a ghost…pale like a phantom…walking alone in the world._

**Then he says (which I wrote):**

_IAm a man! I am real_


	4. White Flesh

**Elena Unduli**- gracias para revisar! Mi espangnol no es moy bein, pero si usted quiere yo puedo contestar a ti en español. Mi mama me ayuda con me espangnol.

GRACIAS! Now here is my reply in English. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! I'm glad you like the story so far. Your English is good. Where are you from? Writing to you helps me to improve my Spanish. Espere que usted quiera este capítulo!

**Also thank you to:**

**Lone Piratica-** Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Jasmine Willis-** Thanks for the idea. I got the hint. LoL. I will be sure to use it. Thanks again for ALL the help that you're giving me! I REALLY hope people like this story. Thanks FOR THE HELP! I grant you a picture of Silas! Yes, he is SOOO SEXY!

**Galasriniel-** I must SOO thank you for helping me with ALL of my stories. Even if they have no plot or are pointless you always help me. THANKS GRED! LOL. Also good luck with driving school and no running over your brothers! FIGHT THE URGE! FIGHT IT!

**THANKS DRAGON LOVER!**

**Here is ch.4 Thanks for all the positive reviews! They REALLY help.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**White flesh**

Mona woke up with a pounding head ach to find herself in a room. _What happened? _Looking around, she noticed that it was a very simple room with only a bed and a small lamp.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me I did something stupid! Please! Please! Please!"

Silas walked in the room finding the girl Mona with her eyes shut tight and her repeating the word '_please'_ over and over again. She opened her and looked at him in shock.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I REALLY DID DO SOMETHING STUPID!" She began to cry into the pillow.

"You should not speak the Lords name in such a manner," Silas said stiffly.

"And he's a religious nut! What have I done! How could I have slept with him! AND he's albino! Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, GOD!"

"Be quiet! We did not...sleep together…as you say." He refrained from commenting about the albino part.

"Then why did I wake up in your bed? Why am I not at the cemetery? YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"

The man remained silent taking a blow of fruit and a glass of water over to her.

"Here. You need to eat."

"What is it that you want?"

"I want nothing more then to serve God."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"You will find out in due time."

Mona noticed that he had left the door open and decided to take a chance.

"No I will NOT find out in due time." And she kicked the man as hard as she could not notice where and fled the room before he could grab her.

Mona ran out the doors and down a hallway. She had no idea were she was going, but as long as she was out of there she was safe; running down halls until she reached a door that led outside. Once outside, Mona recognized it as Lafayette Square and soon realized that she was on Camp St. She began running not knowing where she was going. Soon Camp St. turned into Charles St. Mona kept running losing herself in the big crowds that gathered on the streets at night to celebrate Christmas. Soon the side of a tall white building came into view that Mona instantly recognized it as St. Louis Cathedral. Having spent every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday there she knew it by heart. Making herself seem like she was part of the crowd Mona made her way inside the huge cathedral.

It had been renovated only recently, looking like a French monastery with no stone in sight. Mona's eyes were once again drawn to the great high Rococo alter. Above her was an archway with the words _Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, Dominus, Deus, Sabaoth. _

_Where to hide?_

**Silas** had chased the girl all the way to the St. Louis Cathedral; always keeping an eye on her as she tried to lose herself in the crowds. Once inside the massive building, Silas made the sign of the cross and watched as the girl made her way to the confession booth. Slowly, Silas made his way to the recess and sat down. His hood once again hiding his face and skin.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned and am in DISPERATE need of your guidance slash help. I have never been one to go to church willingly, but I need your help. Okay… here is the story and PLEASE don't think I'm crazy…….. There is this crazed albino man that is trying to kidnap me. He says we didn't sleep together but I woke up in his bed! And all I want to do is go home, but I'm afraid that if I go out there he will get me and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO KILL, RAPE, OR USE ME FOR SOME OTHER PURPOSE! I just REALLY want to go home!" Silence followed Mona winded confession.

"Father? You alive?"

"None of this would have happened if your parents hadn't sinned against God." Silas took off the hood and turned so that his pink eyes were starting into her green ones. Mona ran out of the confessional but was captured by Silas.

"Let me go!"

"NO, there is use for you."

"Wait until my family finds out I'm missing-"

"They are dead."

"LIAR!"

"They have sinned and had to be punished!"

"NO!" Tears began to fall down her face as she struggled with the albino.

"Stop struggling or I will have to take force." Mona felt a gun against her back and quickly stopped her movement.

"Please let me go."

"I'm sorry, but I can not do that. Now, quietly exit the church with me."

Mona listened to him and quietly left the church. He took her by the arm and led her back to the run down building he had been keeping her at. Silas took her to the room she had been in and locked the door behind him.

"Try to escape and I'm afraid I will have to take force."

Mona only lay on the bed crying softly.

"Here, you must eat." He was once again offering her the bowl of fruit. _He killed my family. I'm all alone, I have no one left. What do I do, grandfather?_ Silas began going in and out of focus before Mona's world went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, here was Ch.4. What did you all think? I NEED reviews! I only have 5! PLEASE review. Also do you think that maybe the police find them, but it's a little too late and she is already in France? Should I bring in Langdon and Neveau? (Did I spell that right?)

REVIEW and tell me your thoughts/opinion!


	5. Enticing Rain

_**HELLO MY PRETTIES! Tis I the lovely authoress of this story! I'm glad that you all like it thus far, I'm only getting positive reviews and for that I thank you! I have a friend who has a screen name on one of these online journals (not sure which one) and his name is Siritalis. I think that is a COOL name. Do you think I should you it in this fic? **_

_**Now for THANKS! **_

_**Xmnemosynex- HELLO! Thanks for the review. Yes, any ideas will be helpful and I'm glad you like it! I'm not too sure on were I want this to go, but I have a small idea. Please keep reviewing! It helps me! **_

_**Lone Piratica- Glad you like. I was worried that you wouldn't like this story, but I'm soo glad you do! You have a cat named Silas? Interesting. **_

_**Galasriniel-ELLO Poppet! You are a very good spell check/ dictionary/ best friend/ file cabinet! Lol. You know what I mean; you are a very good Dossier Secrets. Thanks for always helping me and keeping my secrets secret! Hope you like this chappie! Why is it that I never write long thank yous? I mean I think this is the longest thank you that I've written. Anywho thanks! **_

_**StRawb3RRi3zform3- I'M SOO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT! I like your reviews and your story! I have never read a OWKB fic, it was my first and it was good. I like the idea you gave me and will use it, but change some things. It was a very creative idea! Once again… SILAS DOES NOT DIE! HE IS ALIVE AND IN MY CLOSET! Thanks again! **_

_**That was all for thank yous…now for chapter 5! BWAHAHAHAHA **_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Enticing rain- **

**Silas POV **

**_Soy un monstruo; un demonio. Ningunos me ama porque soy palido, un fantasma, un monstruo…estoy solo… (I'm a monster;a demon. No one loves me because I'm pale, a phantom, a monster…I'm alone…)_**

"Um, beautiful rain." Silas whispered as he looked out of the window. **_A rainy Christmas, how quaint. _**

**_Amo la lluvia, it washes away the blood and sadness… Sadness…what I've done to the girl? I must repent… (I love the rain)_**

Silas walked over to the sleeping form of Mona and felt her head.

_**She has a fever. Sick because of what I have done. May God forgive me for my crimes. May God be merciful… May God help me… **_

He put a white cloth in a bowl of cool water then placed it on her head. She stirred a bit, but continued sleeping. Her curly red-brown hair was in her face, giving her an innocent look while she slept. Silas brushed her hair away, allowing his fingers to rest on her cheek.

**_Forgive me_**.

He was sorry, but he did not want to become attached to this person. She was the only female he had been around that wasn't a nun.

_**I am a monster. She judged me because of my skin, as they all do… but she is so… I must repent. **_

Silas made his way to the bathroom as soon as he was sure that she was asleep. Lifting his robe a strap with barbs became visible, as did the dried blood that was on his leg. The area around the strap was a light yellow; an infection. Silas ignored the pain that he was already feeling and tightened the strap a notch more. Blood began to flow freely and at an alarming rate down his leg, staining everything it touched.

_**Pain is good. Pain is good. Pain is good… **_

Mona's POV

Mona woke up feeling ill. She noticed a cool cloth on her head as well as the fact that she felt warm with fever. Remembering all that had happened the night before, she slowly got out of bed in search for the albino and answers.

Mona began hearing things from the bathroom as if someone was having problems breathing. She went to the bathroom door as quick as she could and kneeled down on the floor looking threw the crack. Something thick was slowly moving across the floor.

**Blood? **

Mona got up from the floor and opened the door. Instantly green eyes locked with angry, dark pink eyes. Mona eyes shifted to his thigh were the robe was pulled up to and noticed an infection.

"Get out, now!" he said in a cold dangerous voice.

"But you're thigh is bleeding and it's getting infected and… you're doing this to yourself? Why? You a sadist and masochist all in one or something? Stop with the bullshit and clean it up so I can put a bandage on it or something," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument. From someone that isn't Silas anyway.

"No. I must repent. Now leave me to my fate." He tried to shove her out and close the door.

"So say a few prayers, go to confession, eat only leak soup for a week. You're killing yourself doing this. Don't ask why I care why you kill yourself, because I don't. I just don't like seeing anybody – murderers, like you, included – die or commit suicide. So, give me the leather pain-inducing thing, and all will be well." She held out an elegant hand and waited expectantly. Mona's head was getting light, but she ignored it.

"I can't. I must repent for my sins. He demands it." Silas lightly batted her hand away and made to close the door again, but Mona was blocking it.

"Prayers will suffice, and when was the last time you sinned? Oh, wait, I know this one. When you killed my family! I may not have liked them too much, but they are – were – whatever – my family, and I loved them. You killed them so I'd come with you? You could've just asked, and I probably would have come!"

"I've already made up for that," he growled.

"Oh, really? Say prayers for their spirits? Is that what you did? And if so, what was your most recent sin that has you repenting and losing blood and slowly killing yourself?" Her vision was blurry now, but she blinked it away and kept arguing.

"I was tempted. Temptation is forbidden, and therefore I must beg forgiveness and never be tempted again."

"Go on," she drawled. Maybe if she got him talking long enough and distracted enough, she could take the stupid leather thing and burn it or throw it out the window-slit.

"I must not be tempted like Eve was. If I do succumb to it, my resolve shall become weaker and weaker, until I have none at all. I must not fall prey to its beauty."

"How long have you been doing this to yourself?" She moved behind him and began massaging the tenseness out of his muscles. She then grabbed a towel and began cleaning the blood of the floor. Well, that's what she was doing in his eyes anyhow.

"Several years."

"Any exact number?" Now for the leather deal. His leg was probably so numb from the time he'd had it on, how tight he had it on, and blood loss.

"No."

"What is your name, anyway? We never got around to proper introductions. I'm Mona de Bourbon." She stuck a hand around his legs for him to shake.

"Silas." He gripped her hand awkwardly, and let go quickly.

"Do you have a last name?" She arched an eyebrow and continued trying to unto the leather strap.

"No. My parents didn't even name me."

"Why?" Stupid belt with barbs! Why was it so stiff and hard to rid him of? Probably dried blood or something making it stiff. The room was getting really hot, uncomfortably so. Mona pushed the discomfort away and continued trying to get rid of it.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, looking down.

"Um… I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?" Mona stood to her full height, an impressive 5' 4", and looked him defiantly in the eyes.

"Never touch this, do you understand? It is my punishment and my redemption! Get out of here!" he practically yelled.

'As you wish,' she thought and ran from the albino's rooms. Down a hallway she flew, past a priest, and out an open window into a tree. She quickly climbed down the trunk and she tore off across the lawn. The skirt of her dress kept getting tangled in her legs, so she picked it up above her knees, and continued running.

There were footsteps behind her, and they were quickly picking up speed. Once again her world was becoming blurry. She was slowing down and struggling for breath. Mona kept running towards Layfette cemetery, tring to stay away from her captor. Looking over her shoulder she saw him closer then she liked; accidentally tripping on the road (if you've been to New Orleans, you know what its like) and ripping the skirt of her dress and scrapping her knee.. Silas walked over to the girl and turned her over, holding her tightly.

"What did I say about running?" he whispered in her ear.

"Take me home. I want to see what you did." Mona began to softly cry.

"I can't do that. The police are there investigating and looking for you." Silas noticed the shape of her jaw line and began following it with his eyes.

"They'll know you did it. They'll look for you- for me!" She spat out. Mona was feeling dizzy and her world was once again going in and out of focus.

"By the time they have any idea as to where we are you'll be in France." Silas picked up the feverish girl and carried her back to the room once again. It began to rain hard as he walked back with the unconscious Mona in his arms.

_**When it rains, it pours.**_

"Mmm." Mona was, moving her head from side to side in her feverish state as the water soaked both of them. Once inside the room, Silas laid Mona on the

bed. Silas knew he had to change her clothes…..may God help him!

HE pulled out a night gown which he had gotten from a nun a little while ago and began taking off her dress. Slowly removing the corset style top, Silas's eyes marveled at every piece of skin which came into view. He body began to react in a way he hadn't felt since before he joined the Opus Die. Careful as not to see more then he need Silas removed the skirt and threw is next to the corset top on the floor. He then slipped on the white night gown which was almost see through on her wet skin. Silas was still able to make out the dark gray of her undergarments. Once he was sure she was warm under the covers Silas went to the bathroom to repent once more. Removing his clothes, Silas took out a black shirt and pants while his robes dried.

**_Forgive me for I have sinned. I have killed the traitors; however it was not my place to act so. I have left the girl with out family and for this I apologize. Forgive me father…_**

Silas tightened the cilice and kneeled on the floor praying silently.

One hour later, Silas bathed and redress. He left the bathroom to find Mona awake in bed looking at him.

"Why do you do it?" she asked in a weak voice.

"It is a way of repenting." He answered in an even tone.

"Why did you kill my family?"

"Because they were sinners."

"We are all sinners. Why them?"

"They sinned against God."

"You've said that, but you have yet to tell me what it was they did." Silas started into her green eyes seeing the hurt and curiosity.

**_Should I tell her? Yes. But how much?_**

"Alright, I'll tell you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Alright my duckies, here is where I leave you. What do you think her parents did to get killed? Give me ideas! Remember to review or I'll cry! AND I won't write so much next time, unless you REVIEW!**


	6. New Orleans Note

**New Orleans Note**

**I don't know if all of you know, but a hurricane hit New Orleans the other day and now everything is underwater. All the graves have been disturbed, all the people have been transferred to Houston, TX and we are doing our best to help these people.**

**I will truly miss New Orleans. It will no longer be the same even if they rebuild it. All of its history is all gone. Now all I have left are SOME memories and books by Anne Rice. **

**I ask all of you who can to help out in anyway because these poor people that lost everything. I LOVED that city with all my heart and planned on owning a house in the Garden district when I was older, it seems this will never happen because it will not be the same at all. Houses are underwater, some of the streets are completely gone, and that entire beautiful gothic city is pretty much no more. Search online if you want more information.**

**I can not express how sad I am, but I hope that we can appreciate the little details that I put in this story about New Orleans. For those of you who have been there you know what magic it holds. For those of you who haven't…I'm sorry that you never had the chance to experience it.**


	7. Eyes Meet

**Eyes meet**

Silas took a wooden chair and moved it next to the bed sitting down. He looked at Mona for a few moments, as if studying her before he began.

"I was sent to kill your family and kidnap you."

"I kind of figured that part out, thanks."

"May I please continue? The Opus Dei sent me to kill your family for refusing a very… important service to the church."

"What kind of "service"?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Finding a divine descendant. This person – "

"Would this person happen to be a girl, red hair, green eyes, 5' 4" tall, named… Mona? Jut for a totally random, uneducated, and pulled out of thin-air guess of course."

He sighed, nodded and said, "Have I not mentioned interruptions before?"

"Nope."

"Do not interrupt me."

"Fine, be that way."

He glared with his red eyes. It was creepy. "As I was saying. This person – you – is the one with the key to the scroll. This scroll is one of the few surviving records describing the truth about Jesus Christ and Mary Magdalene. The Catholic Church wishes – no, craves this information. It is kin to the lust for flesh of mortal men."

"So, do you not consider yourself to be mortal?"

"Is that the only thing you can draw from this conversation?" he asked, annoyed.

"No, I am storing the rest for later. I'm curious about this right now. Answer please," she answered sweetly, purposely annoying him further.

"I am mortal as every other man is."

"So do you not feel the lust for flesh? For female flesh?"

"I do, which is why I wear the _cilice_. It prevents me and all other celibate monks from acting upon that desire."

"Whatever. Why did you mean by "divine descendant"?"

"A descendant of the divine," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock. Who's descendant, specifically?"

"Control yourself, woman! Do not speak that way in my presence."

"Shit, damn, fuck, hell, asshole, motherfucker, bitch, bullshit, bloody hell, Fornication Under the Consent of the King, sex, procreation, dumbass, dipshit, dickhead, asspumpkin– "

"_Enough._ If you wish to hear all I know of this scroll and your ties to it."

"Fine. _Merda del tuffo._"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Now, explain to me whose descendant I am? Being left in the dark like this is no fun."

"I do not know. They did not deem it a necessary piece of information to give me in case this scenario occurred."

"Men are moronic," she sang. This earned Mona another glare. "Is this _all_ you know?"

His eyes met hers. "Yes."

"Fine then. I shall believe you for the moment."

"Get some rest. We leave soon."

"Oh… okay. Goodnight." She sneezed and went to sleep.

Silas stared as Mona instantly fell asleep with her hair across her face.

**Mona's Dream**

_Beautiful music. I remember it now. Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D, Op. 35. We were watching the symphony perform during Christmas last year. I loved it. It felt as if we were a real family. We didn't argue, my parents didn't get all religious on me, and I didn't cause mayhem. _

_But that man, the cardinal…. I bumped into him on my way back from the ladies room during intermission. He had brown eyes and dark hair. He wore a black suit and gave the air of a refined well-to-do person._

"_I'm so sorry, my child. Are you alright?"_

"_Um, yeah. Sorry, I was looking at were I was going." My eyes shifted towards his hand were I noticed a ring with red in the scarlet-a cardinal's ring. Mona looked wide eyed at the man in front of her. He gave her a small smile and softly chuckled._

"_I see you noticed. What is your name, child?"_

"_Mona de Borbon." The man's eyes widen for a moment before giving Mona another smile._

"_Do you live-" the bell rand signaling everyone to return to their seats. _

"_Well, I hope you have a good evening, Your Eminence_"

_He nodded his head and I left back to my seat. _

"_Who was that?" my father asked as I returned to my seat. I leaned closer to him and answered his question. My father paled before telling my family that we would be leaving right away. I was so mad and no matter how many times I protested we still left. I was so mad at them. I wondered what had caused my father to make us leave so quickly, but even when I asked I never got an answer………_

Silas woke Mona up awhile later. It was pitch black outside and it was VERY dangerous to go out at night in New Orleans.

"Why did I dream that now?" Mona asked herself sitting up on the bed.

"What was your dream?"

"Nothing." Mona grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom before Silas could say a word. Ten minutes later, Mona and Silas left the building and made their way to the train station.

Once inside, Silas held Mona's hand and pulled her towards the train.

"HEY, MONA!" a male voice yelled from the crowd. Mona froze while Silas looked around for the source of the voice. Mona's eyes met with the dark blue ones as a boy with brown hair walked towards her with a smirk on his face. Fear gripped Mona as he approached and she ran as fast as she could away from both men. Silas tried to catch her, but she was to fast and she soon was swallowed by the crowd.

Silas turned around to face the boy, but he was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

I wonder what happens next? I know she does a lot of running, but wouldn't you?

**You will soon find out who this mystery dude is and why Mona ran away!**

**BTW- must I say this isn't mine? I own nothing, its common knowledge.**

**Thanks apple juice!**

**Thanks to:**

**Galasrinel who helps me with every chapter of every story and**

**stRawb3RRi3zform3 for reviewing. I am proud of stRawb3RRi3zform3 for helping out in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina. Thanks again and I have ideas for the next chapter! WOOT!**

REVIEW!


	8. Trepidation

_**Okay, I am writing this cause tomorrow I leave for Dallas, Texas to escape from a hurricane. It is heading my way and I won't have computer for about a week or two. Hope you like and many thanks to:**_

_**Galasriniel- I WUV YOU! Thanks for ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL the help!**_

_**Stay safe and don't get hurt by this mean old nasty Snape induced hurricane!**_

**StRawb3RRi3zform3- YOU ARE SUCH AN AWSOME REVIEWER! I WUV YOU TOO!**

**PLEASE review to this one as well. This chapter isn't exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it!**

**Elena Unduli****_- GRACIAS! Mi amiga Galasriniel deci muchas gracias! She likes your reviews! If I misspelled something is Spanish PLEASE tell me! I wanna get it correct! Hope you like it! Y I agree…_** **¡La madre que parió a Katrina!**

**Shameless Chat Noir- Um…you won't find out who the boy is cause I'm not too sure, but I'll figure something out unless I get help from reviewers! ;)**

**I think I thanked everyone, but if I forgot you I'm sorry. Tell me in a review and I shall give you double thanks next chapter!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**It's VERY short…so don't sue! I'm poor!**

_**Trepidation**_

"_He has her."_

"_Are you quite sure?"_

"_Yes, teacher I met them in the train station. I think she remembers me."_

"_What did I tell you! Silas is NOT to see you!"_

"_Relax. He will only think that I am there to get a report, nothing more. He doesn't need to know the truth."_

"_Fine, but if he so much as suspects your true intentions you will pay dearly! Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, teacher." _

"_And Bryan, try not to scare the girl too much. We still need her."_

"_Yes teacher."_

A click was heard as the man hung up. Bryan turned around and smirked, He would soon find Mona, but first he needed to deal with the albino. What to tell him? He was there to see that no harm had come to Mona…yes, that might work.

_Now,_ thought Bryan,_ if I was a scared little bitch, were would I hid? With an albino?_ He laughed._ No that would be too obvious. Maybe a woman's bathroom? Ha-ha, it would be better then to hide with an albino. _

Bryan began his search for Silas._ I'll deal with him first. I'll reacquaint myself with the girl afterwards. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I made it short to _

_Leave you guessing as to what will happen next and…_

_Because I have no clue what will happen next._

_LOVE YOU ALL!_

_REVIEW_


	9. Feelings

_**Affecting feelings**_

Silas found Mona sitting on a bench with a blank expression on her face and her fingers curled tightly together in her lap. He walked closer to her and took a seat only sixes inches away from Mona.

"Let's go. The train will be leaving soon." Silas whispered. Mona didn't move a muscle.

_**Lord give me strength to handle this. I am not accustomed to the emotions of a woman. I can barely handle my emotions! Is this a test?**_

Silas gazed out towards the crowd appearing in thought over something. He was silent for a short while before speaking.

"Why are you afraid of him? What has he done to you?" Silas' voice was rigid as he spoke. He waited for Mona to answer, but after a while realized he would not get a response. Silas took hold of her wrist and stood up.

"We must leave now, unless you want him to come back?" Silas raised an eyebrow. (A/N: Can you picture that!)

"…No…" she whispered.

"Then come." Silas began to walk when Mona pulled him back.

"Fine, just let go of me," she snapped.

"No, you could get lost in the crowd."

"You're- no offense- kind of hard to lose track of." She quirked a brow at him, smirking. "You are probably the only albino around, hun." She received a death glare in response.

"Can you stop with the creepy eye thing?"

"What 'creepy eye thing'?"

"You know."

"No I do not."

"Its when your eyes go from pink to red and you glare as if Satan himself is going to pop out of you and kill me, thing. It's creepy…"

Silas quickly dropped Mona's hand and walked off with his cloak billowing behind him. As soon as they reached the train they handed their tickets to the conductor and waited patiently (well somewhat patiently) as his eyes scanned both the tickets and Silas.

"Hey, you gonna give us back our tickets or stare at him," she jerked her head towards Silas, "all day?"

The conductor cleared his throat and pointed them in the direction of their compartment. Silas walked swiftly by with Mona in toe as they made their way towards the front of the train. After a while Silas opened a compartment on the right side of the hall, which had one bed and a bathroom. Mona closed the door behind her as Silas put their things away in the small closet.

"Homey, don't you think?" Silas gave her a quick look before closing the closet door.

"Tell me why you are afraid of that man we say back at the station?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Fine, then you sleep on the floor."

"I WILL NOT!"

"Then tell me why you are afraid of him!"

"NO!"

"Then good-night." The train began to move as Silas stuck a gun under the pillow and slipped himself into the bed. Mona walked over to him and grabbed a pillow throwing it on the floor. She then went to snatch from him the only blanket on the bed- then one wrapped around him. With his eyes still closed he held on to the blanket with one hand. Mona pulled as hard as she could, but Silas was stronger then her. Mona's hand was slowly slipping from the sheets. She took a hand away to get a better gripe when Silas gave the sheet a good tug causing Mona to fall on top of Silas. He quickly opened his eyes and was met with a jungle of hair. Mona pushed her hair back and found she was looking at pink eyes. Mona and Silas just looked at each other not knowing what to do when Mona unexpectedly felt a bulge by her thigh.

Mona blushed. "So you do get urges."

A small trace of color appeared on Silas's face at the embarrassing moment. His mind examined Mona now that she was closer…. **_She has freckles on her nose. Her hair is so wild. She is…_**

"NO!" Silas sat up on the bed and held Mona tightly. Mona winced at his hold, but didn't say anything. She looked at him as he struggled with internal conflicts knowing he was going to repent later. She didn't want him to hurt himself over something like this.

"Don't Silas." He quickly looked at her when she spoke his name, coming back to reality.

"Don't try to repent. This is a _normal_ reaction. Don't go hurting yourself over something like this." Silas continued to look at her with a blank expression before noticing his hand was holding on to something. He looked down and quickly let go of Mona's wrist while feeling guilty over hurting her.

"I'm sorry… for hurting you."

"No prob. Just promise me you won't go all religious on me now and bleed like before."

"I _must_ repent -"

"And you can do it some other time, but think about how bad it'll look if I'm found with an albino dressed in robes and bleeding half to death? They would think either a) I'm part of a cult, or b) I don't like albinos! PLEASE stay alive, I'm not into this whole watching people die. I'm sorta having Necrophobia. "

"…"

"PLEASE!"

"…Very well. I shall repent when you are asleep."

"But then if you get hurt worse then before I'LL GO CRAZY! PLEASE wait til we are wherever your taking me before you repent. Go pray or bathe in holy water, but don't go with the Opus Dei method!"

Silas was silent for a while as he watched the girl.

"I promise to repent by prayer for now, but only if you join me and tell me why you're afraid of that man."

"WHAT?(!) Dude, I haven't prayed since the fifth grade! None of the nuns care if we pray or not, they all think we're damned to Hell anyways! What makes you think I'll do it now? _And_, what makes you think I'd tell you about my business?"

"Because if you don't I shall repent my way."

Mona normally would threaten someone with a "suit yourself" but she knew Silas really would do what he said. After much thought and going over a list of pros and cons, Mona finally agreed.

"Fine." She signed as she took a seat next to Silas on the bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm sorry I haven't thanked anyone, but my e-mail is being stupid. I promise to thank you next chapter! PLEASE review! I've been busy lately so I'm sorry for the LONG as FORK delay! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Thanks to Lauren for the help! You are my muse… along with Siritalis! _Wink_**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Ruth

**HEY EVERYONE! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO effin sorry that I haven't updated in months! I was blocked and busy, but mostly blocked. I'm back and I'll be updating again! Now here is the long awaited ch.10 and I shall give thanks at the end! I also was thinking of having a mini Cameo chapter so if you want to be part of the Opus Dei let me know so I can star planning as of now!**

**Ruth**

After several minutes of prayer, Silas' curiosity got the better of him. Mona was hoping to prolong their chat for as long as possible. Too bad he was just as stubborn as she was.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My psychotic ex-boyfriend."

"Psychotic?"

"He- He tried to make me join a religious cult-the Opus Dei- and when I refused, he started yelling and cussing and hitting me. That is why I researched you guys. He hits bloody hard!" she rubbed her lower back, remembering the pain.

"An abusive Opus Dei member….?"

A silhouette of a man appeared in the blurred glass of the door. The lock jiggled.

"Kiss me," Mona hissed.

Silas quirked a brow. "Why should I?"

"Just do it…please? Just in case he comes in."

"No! I'm celi-"

He was cut off by Mona rolling on top of him, her skirt hiking up, and planting her lips on his. The door slide open and a gasp could be heard followed by a door slamming shut.

Mona got up and wiped her lips off.

"You kiss like a virgin…or a celibate monk."

"I am a celibate monk."

"Exactly. Anyway…Silas…I….I guess thank you for helping me with Bryan. It goes against all morals to be thanking the murderer of my parents-," Mona noticed his glare.

"You _did_ murder my parents. You can't be feeling remorse now!"

Silas continued to look at her before turning towards the window.

"What? Got nothing to say? Goodnight." Mona hissed. She didn't know why, but she was extremely pissed at him. She laid down on the bed, close to the wall, and fell asleep in her clothes. Silas laid down beside her (above the covers) with some space in between them. He soon slept as well.

Silas awoke sweating and unaware as to where he was. When he looked to his right, he saw waves of curly red haired spiraled across a pillow. He took a deep shaky breathe as he realized where he was and who was next to him. After disentangling himself from the sheets, which Mona must have thrown on him sometime during her sleep because she was unwrapped, Silas walked over to the small window and looked towards the night sky.

His mind was swimming with thoughts and images from his dream. It was all in flashes.

_He is sinning with Mona beneath him- he is on a cross like Jesus being whipped-he is holding the dead body of his beloved bishop- Mona dies- he dies- he is a child and his father beats him for being **palido**- he is shivering because his father has made him sleep outside in the cold; naked with nothing to warm him-he is saved by the bishop and for the first time in his life feels love and kindness- lessons with the bishop 'lead not into temptation'-he is holding Mona 'Thy lips are like a thread of scarlet, and thy speech is comely; thy temples are like a piece of pomegranate within thy locks'-Mona is rubbing oil on him __'And you must wash and rub yourself with oil' she giggled- a gunshot-screams…_

Silas didn't know what to make of all this. He was having urges, being lead into temptation and he knew he _must_ not go there.

'_Heavenly father, hear my prayer, guide me in the right path. Help me overcome this temptation."_ Silas lifted his robe and tightened the cilice.

'_Pain is good. The Lord has provided me purpose in my life…Aringarosa has saved me…I pray for these sinners…the DeBourbons…they now are in Hell…where they belong…where I belong…I must resist' _

Silas looked over to the sleeping Mona before tightening the cilice one more time and kneeling on the floor allowing the pain to 'cleanse' him.

Mona awake a few hours later alone on the bed. When she looked towards the window, she saw Silas kneeling in front of it seemingly deep in prayer. Instead of bothering him, Mona decided to go back to sleep, but as she lay back down Silas spoke.

"There is food on the table. Eat quickly and join me in prayer."

"Too….early…..sleep….night." Mona rolled over and started to drift off. She was abruptly awakened by Silas rolling her over and pinning her arms on either side of her, glaring. His eyes flashed a reddish pink which scared Mona.

"You WILL get dressed and you WILL pray to our Lord and savior! If not this will be a most uncomfortable journey for you!" His face was close to hers and Mona could almost see a vain pulsing in his forehead.

"What is wrong with you? Let me go!"

"Shut up! I will not be disrespected by you! You are a sinner like they were!"

Mona's eyes flashed when he mentioned her dead family.

"How dare you! You are the one who killed my family! You bastard! I HATE YOU! You're nothing but a worthless, heartless man who had to turn to God because no one loved him! News flash, it isn't your skin that pushes people away it's probably your fucked-up soul! Now LET ME GO!"

Mona kicked him to the side and tried to make the short distance to the door, but Silas grabbed her and pulled his gun out from under his pillow, holding it to her back.

"You will be quick and sit down. No harm will come to you if you _shut up_ and do as I say," he hissed. Mona had silent tears running down her face. Why was he acting like such a monster? When she slowly turned around to face him, she raised her hand and slapped him. Silas growled and grabbed her face with his hand; holding her there for a few moments before he threw her on the bed and took a seat by the window.

'_God help me, but it is for the best…'_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hey, everyone. First off this line **_'And you must wash and rub yourself with oil'_** comes from Ruth 3:1 thus why I named the chapter Ruth. I will be doing things like this in other chapters but I want you to tell me in the future which quote I used comes from the bible! It should be fun! I hope. It may be important later on in the story, I'm still not sure. The story will more than likely have 2 endings (Leia's idea)…one fluffy and one tragic and yes the book kind of takes place before and during the "Da Vinci Code."**

**I am thinking of the next chapter as I type this and I have a FEW ideas down, but please help! I LOVE this story and its fun to write, but your input is EXTREMLY helpful and as I said before I will give credit where credit is due. Now for the thanks:**

**Letishia- **it took me a LONG while, but here is an update.

**stRawb3RRi3zform3- **My most loyal reviewer, I REALLY hope you are still interested in this story!

**Saz**- Thanks for the review I shall continue with this story.

**Sarah**- Thank you! I try to be vivid but I am still improving my writing. Thanks for the positive attitude!

**Jewlin-chan**- Thank you! You will find out who bryan is in (hopefully) the next chapter! Keep reading!

**FarieWingz**- If you find ANY misspelled words in the Spanish, just tell me and I'll do my best to fix it! My Spanish officially sucks now that I don't speak it everyday so please help! I hope you're still reading!

**Xmnemosynex**- I know you wanna kill me but PLEASE DON'T! If you do this story will NEVER get finished! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long! I LOVE YOU! DON'T KILL ME! I have Silas!

**MysteriousMagicalMuse-** Thank you! I'm glad you think this story is kickass! PLEASE review!

**hottogo7**- Thank you for your encouragement! It did help! What inspired me was rereading the reviews I got and though it is a short chapter I PROMISE the next chapter will be around 10 pages or more! NO LESS!

**Starrygoddess- **I'm glad you were hooked, but I PRAY that you are still hooked!

I PROMISE not to let months go by again….REVIEW! PLEASE!

**Leia**- I have taken you advice and this story will have 2 endings! Just please keep reviewing and reading!

**Joanna**- No I promise you, you are not the only one who ADORES Silas. If you still love him REVIEW! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I won't let that much time pass ever again!


	11. Sorry note

Hello, I'm sorry for the long delay on the next chapter, but a family friend is in the hospital and that plus a few other minor obstacles have caused the delay. I'll be able to find out exactly what my friend has as she has been in the hospital for over a week sometime tomorrow. I have started writing '_Silas, my love'_ and have about one page. I will try my hardest to update in the next few weeks! I am writing all of this down in my notebook (I write at school) so I'm going to finish writing it there and transfer it here(my computer).

Thanks for being so patient with me!

Snape's Opera Rose


	12. Thy Equine Fear

**Joanna**- Thank you for the compliment! I have to work on sentence structure, but other then that I'm happy with this story.

**stRawb3RRi3zform3**- I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but I wrote it ios 45 minutes and it either I update now or wait a while. I'll have the next chapter (however short) posted by Sunday.

**Dreammist4ever**-She is better, thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am touch with how concern people are. Thank you!

**a l l i**- Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kindness. She is better now and is out of the hospital, she was even able to go to her mothers wedding! It was beautiful Once again. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**wildpiratecel**t- glad you like it!

**Crystal-** Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

**Anon.- **REVIEW! Lol.

**I run with scissors-** THANK YOU! PLEASE review! I'm glad I have a new fan! If you have ANY ideas, PLEASE tell me!

Thank you all and here is the short chapter 12! Sorry, but this is a SHORT chapter!

**THY EQUINE FEAR**

Bryan watched from a far as Mona and Silas boarded the train. He had been given his orders; now all he could do was be patient.

Putting on his jean jacket, Bryan walked out of the station and towards a blue Pontiac. After popping in a CD he shifted gears and raced out of the parking lot heading to Camp Street and his next bit of information.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona sat on the bed against the wall with her knees drawn to her chest, looking out the window past Silas.

_Trees, buildings, birds…_

Her mind was blank.

_Trees, buildings, birds, trees…_

She wouldn't allow herself to think, everything was complicated and all she wanted to do was escape reality.

_Trees, buildings, birds…_

She didn't know how long she had been staring out the window; everything looked the same as her eyes watered from staying open for so long.

_Trees, buildings, birds, trees, men, women, children, her family…_

Blissful sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Silas watched as Mona finally feel asleep after doing nothing but stare out the window for hours. He hadn't spoken to her or even appear to notice her, but he had been watching her the whole time from the corner of his eye; watched as she did nothing but follow the endless pattern passing the window without blinking. He was confused, but refused to admit it to himself, so instead he turned it into anger.

Anger towards sinners, his parents, and women. He didn't like how they used there emotions to get what they wanted. To him they were all over emotional and dramatic, and always looked at him with pity, horror, disgust. It was always the same. Mona was no different.

He would follow orders as always and drop her off at Rome, getting her out of his life.

'_But what if she dies?'_

'_NO! I don't care. She is nothing. Less then nothing!'_

'_Then why do I care?'_

'_Because I am being led into temptation!'_

'_Then why the guilt over killing sinners?'_

'_Because I…'_

His body craved hers, but he would not be led astray. He was a child of God, and no daughter of Satan could change that. However, he would need her trust if they were to complete the journey. The ride to New York would take 13 days as it were. Yes, he would need her to trust him; force would only work for so lng on her.

Silas prayed, asking the lord to help him fight Mona's temptation, but in the furthest corner of his mind, in a place where he would never realized he thought this, Silas subconsciously wondered what it would be like to give in.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So, that's the end of this chapter! What did you think? Also, I'm running out of ideas, so if you know how I can get Mona and Silas to start talking again that would be appreciated!**

**Also, who ever tells me what 'Thy Equine Fear' is an anagram for will get a special cameo! WITH SILAS!**

**Hint: its an OPERA**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Pangram

**WOW! I checked how many reviews I had the day before yesterday and I was at 71. I check today and I'm at 103! They're A LOT of people to thank so either skip ahead to the story or look for your 'thank you' if you reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**I run with scissors**

**Was the first to answer the question so later on she will have a short alone time with Silas. THANKS to everyone else!**

**BTW, I'm starting a Silas forums so if you ever want to talk (or drool) over him, come join!**

**I run with scissor- **Thanks for reviewing and becoming my beta! It's VERY kind of you!

**Broodyoth3**- I am ALWAYS happy to get new fans. I hope you continue reading! Enjoy!

**Emilia**- 'The Fairy Queen' is basically an Opera version of William Shakespeare's 'Midsummer'. I think it's good. Hope you like this chapter!

**Juliet**- Thanks for the compliment! It means A LOT that people enjoy this story so much when I have so many doubts. I fear people hating it!

**Katie**- Thanks for the idea! I'm writing these 'thank yous' before the chapter is even finished, so if I do use your idea I shall say so at the end.

**MysteriousMagicalMuse**- Glad you like! Keep reviewing! Lol.

**StarryGoddess-** In all honesty, I'm not even sure where I want this to go or even were it's going, so we shall find out together!

**Themis**- I plan on using your idea about Silas getting an infection, but it won't happen till later. THANKS! I am SO happy you like it! 

**Dreammist4ever**- I am using your idea in this chapter somewhat. She has a dream about Bryan, but I'm not so sure it's a nightmare….like I mentioned to someone else, I am writing this before the chapter is fully finished. I will mention a 'thank you' to you when I finish with everyone else! Scroll down and look for it. It's in Bold. Lol.

**Elizabeth**- EVERYONE here LOVES Silas. Join the forum (as soon as I start it) and you will be drooling with the rest of us. THANKS!

**Evanescent-Raven**- Thank you! I love my screen name too! Lol. My Snape fics never went well, but EVENTUALLY I'll write another Harry Potter fic. When I started this fic my writing SUCKED! I think I have improved A LOT and I thank you for your sweet review!

**Countess Verona Dracula**- You reviewed 7 of my chapters! Wow! THANK YOU

I realized Mona was pushing the Mary-sue button in one of these chapters which is why it kinda takes me so long to write a chapter. I don't want her to be a Mary-sue! I try my best to make Silas seem as real as possible without making him OOC. IT IS HARD! ESPECIALLY since my writing is still improving and old habits die hard! I hope I can continue with the good work though! I will use your idea, but I'm not sure about the kissing. If it fits it will be in there, if not…it will be in there later on. KEEP READING! THANKS! Also, thank you for your compliment! Writing his dream only took me a minute. It was like I was seeing all these things in front of me…so I just typed and Voila!

**DarkSarcasm**- I hope I don't run out of ideas either. I LOVE this story, yet it is REALLY hard to write. I have to make sure Mona isn't a Mary-sue, Silas isn't OOC, and that the plot actually makes sense! It's hard…but I LOVE it! I'm not exactly sure what to do with Bryan. He was a character I made up on the spot and I have multiple ideas on what to do with him, but none of them feel right. I think about your idea. THANKS! I will use your whole Mona or Silas getting hurt idea. THANK YOU!

**Libellule007-** Hun, it's okay to be weird. I dream about both Silas and Severus all the time, so join the club! I think both are sexy and my friends make fun of me ALL the time because of it. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you think this story is fantastic! Keep reading!

**Vampiryyn-** I am 100 percent aware that there is room for improvement and your help would be appreciated! You are VERY kind and I'm glad you like what you've read so far! My writing is SLOWLY improving so help is most welcomed!

**Liz71**- I will do random things like have pointless anagrams at the beginning of chapters just cause I feel like it! It's werid but fun for me! I plan on having something happen b/w Silas and Bryan at some point, but that won't happen till later. I'm struggling with this story as it is, so the only people from the book who will be in this fic is the Priest and IF (BIG, HUGE 'IF) I have Silas die it won't go according to the book. Keep reviewing!

**Adonica-** LOVE the name. I have a friend by that name who goes to my high school. I am trying to slowly change his way of thinking. Wish me (and Mona) luck!

**Dr Gregory House-** Lol. I forgive your review mistake! I'm VERY glad you like it! Just wait till Mona starts having ACTUAL faults! I'm trying my best not to make her a Mary-sue. Thank you!

**AlinaJaqui-** I can understand why you would think it was a Mary-sue at first glance…but it isn't. At least I'm trying my best NOT to make her one. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And after checking out your profile I am led to believe there are 2 of you…so thanks!

**Pinkknt-** We all Love Silas! He is the world's SEXIEST Albino! You're so nice! Everyone I know is safe, but hurricane season is starting again! DAMN! Hopefully one doesn't come my way. For 2 straight years a hurricane has hit on my birthday! It SUCKS! Um…no I have never thought of becoming an actual writing, but I do love writing so it is something to look into, but only after I improve a lot more! I'll seriously think about your idea. I'm not thinking that far ahead. I pretty much take it chapter by chapter. Thanks for the review! KEEP READING!

**dols**- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter as well! PLEASE review!

MayB- I fell in LOVE with New Orleans! I hope I'm getting the streets correct. I only went once so all of this is from memory! Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading!

Isis Requiem- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter and yes, EVERYONE here LOVES Silas!

stRawb3RRi3zform3- My most loyal fan! What would I do without your hyper activeness? My life would be boring, I tell you! I saw the movie the other day and let me tell you…SILAS IS HOTT! And he has SUCH a sexy accent! From now on this Silas is having a sexy accent! LOVE ME! Lol.

chef13-HAHAHAHAHA! I enjoyed your review! You are SOOO NOT a freak! God, I would do Silas anywhere anytime! Hope you like this chapter!

Lone Dark Wolf-You are correct! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like!

HoveringthroughoutTime-THANK YOU SO MUCH! I do make it up as I go and I am proud of how it has turned out so far, but once I finish this story I'm going back and correcting all the chapters. REVIEW! Lol.

**A special 'THANK YOU' to dreamist4ever who's idea pretty much inspired about 50 percent of this chapter!**

**All of these 'thank yous' took me LONG TIME so I'm going to bed now and I'll type up the actual story when I get home from school tomorrow. (I have finals). NIGHT!... so I took my math final today and I'm back! Here is the story!**

**Pangram!**

"_Mona, honey, hurry up. Bryan will be here any minute!"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can, Mama! Stop rushin' me!"_

_Mona could hear her mother mumbling about spoiled kids who showed no respect as she disappeared down the steps to the living room. Mona looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. Wearing a mini black skirt, a white strapless top, and Bryan's jean jacket, she looked hot! To get past her parents she put on a loose, long skirt over the mini and closed the jacket._

_Just as Mona finished putting on her knee length boots, the door bell rang. Quickly sticking her hair in a clip and shoving makeup in her bag, Mona made her way downstairs to find Bryan laughing with her parents. He wore jeans and a white _

_shirt……he looked HOT! The jeans were tight under the white shirt, making her shudder at what was underneath._

"_Playing jazz cords quickly excites my wife." Mona's father was telling Bryan in a serious tone._

"_Well, Jazz is the best style of music."_

"_I completely agree" her mother added. Bryan looked up and met Mona's eyes._

"_Hello, cherie. You look beautiful," he said, walking towards her, kissing the back of her hand._

"_Why thank you, precious."_

"_You two have fun!"_

"_And Mona, be good!"_

"_Whatever. Bye!" Grabbing Bryan's hand, Mona rushed out of the house towards his car. She noticed that he was limping slightly, but she paid it no mind. After waving one last time, Bryan started the car and drove down the road._

"_I see you're wearing my jacket, cherie."_

"_Well, it smells like you. It's also my favorite article of clothing."_

"_Do you wear it to bed?"_

"_Of course. This and only this. I am yours, so it's only fitting."_

"_Damn straight! You're mine and only mine!"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

"_Hey babe, I got something to show you," Bryan grinned, pulling the car over to the side of the road. Mona was slightly confused, but smiled anyway._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's awesome." He turned to her. "Listen, I've joined this group, and I want you to join too."_

"_What? What group?" Mona asked skeptically, "And why do you want _me _to join it? It's not like some kind of cult thing, is it?"_

_Bryan laughed. "It's not a cult, of course not. It's just a group. A religious group. Kind of like our church."_

"_Oh, so it's fucking Satanic?" Mona joked. To her surprise, Bryan frowned. She had meant it to be funny!_

"_Don't fuck around about shit like that, Mona," he replied sternly. "But anyway, listen. This group is great. They're really righteous, and I feel like I really _belong_ there, you know?"_

_Mona sighed. "What's it called? Maybe I'll give it a try."_

"_Oh, you'd love it. I mean, I know you're not very religious, but these people will make you see it in a whole new light! They're called Opus Dei."_

"_What do they do?"_

"_They're just a religious group. Catholic, of course. Very conservative, but that doesn't matter. They really let you see God, Mona."_

_Mona snorted. "God's a piece of shit. It's a fucking fairytale, Bryan. I thought you knew that."_

"_Never joke about the Lord." Bryan's expression was set in stone. "Ever. He is great. He has endured so much suffering for us, Mona. We need to remember this! We need to remember what He has done for us." With this Bryan rolled up the side of his pant leg, and Mona's eyes widened. His entire leg was crusted and smeared with dried blood, and on his thigh... his white, ghost-like thigh... No. That wasn't Bryan. That was... Who was that? That was... Silas. _

_Instantly Silas vanished, replaced by Bryan once more. A spike metal band was latched around his thigh, lacerating his skin and letting the warm blood pour down his leg. Mona's hand flew to her mouth to cover a scream._

"_Bryan!" she hissed in panicked. "What the fuck is that! Take that off right now!"_

"_It is my repentance." He replied, a serene smile on his face. "This is how I know God."_

"_Take it off, Bryan!" Mona spoke, her voice choked with tears. "For God's sake, take it off!"_

"_No. It cleanses me of my sins, Mona. It makes me pure. I know His suffering."_

"_Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_, Bryan. Did they do this to you! That... that cult. Oh Bryan, oh God... they brainwashed you!"_

"_They didn't. I joined of my own free will, Mona. And you will too. We will be members together. Together we will know His pain and we will feel His forgiveness."_

"_Bryan, you are seriously creeping me out... Stop it, please. I'm not joining any bastard cult that turns people into psychotic masochists, Bryan. I'm _not_."_

"_No, you are going to join. Even if I have to make you do it. It's only because I love you, Mona. I want you to be saved by His grace. You have to know His pain to know His salvation, Mona."_

"_I'm not joining, Bryan. That's final, okay?"_

"_No. You will join. You _must _join. No matter what I have to do God will forgive me, for I will have saved you." As he spoke, he reached out a hand to grasp her arm. She backed away instinctively as his hand clamped over her wrist, his nails digging into her flesh._

"_Bryan, stop it! Let me go!" She wriggled in his grasp, which only made his grip strengthen. "You sick son of a bitch! Get the fuck off of me!"_

"_No, Mona. You will join. You must. You will know His pain now; you will see how it changes your life, Mona." His voice was calm and cool, even as he twisted her arm around sharply. She gasped in pain; it almost felt like he was about to _break_ it!_

"_Let me go! Let me _go_!" Her panic was rising, and the next thing she knew Bryan's fist had connected with her nose. "OW! You motherfucking bastard!" She could feel blood pulsing out of her nose and down onto the jacket she wore. _His_ jacket._

"_Isn't it wonderful? Doesn't it feel... Heavenly?" He smiled psychotically, his eyes large, "The pain? Can't you feel your salvation? Isn't it divine; to know that you are feeling what the Lord felt? Does it not bring you _closer_ to him, Mona?"_

"_God, NO! Bryan, this is crazy! Stop it!"_

"_Can you feel Him?" he asked as he took a knife from the glove compartment, slashing her across the arm. "Are you close to Him?"_

"_You're insane!" she choked out, tears of pain streaming down her face. "You're horrible! Let me go!"_

"_No."_

Slash.

"_BRYAN!"_

Slash.

"_STOP!"_

Slash.

"_PLEASE!"_

Slash.

"_NO!"_

Slash.

"SILAS!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay, can any of you tell me what**

**a Pangram is and **

**b) which sentence in this WHOLE chapter is a pangram? I'm bored so deal with me.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO VAMPIRYYN WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Apostle's Creed

**Here are the Thank yous!**

**Crazy Little Feline-** Hey, thanks for the insight. It isn't a Sunday yet, but when it is I'll be sure to leave the cilice out! As for the chastising thing, I know that's what they wear it for, but I want Silas to use it for repenting as well. Hope you still like my story even with the minor changes.

**dreammist4ever-** THANKS! I think I'm good for now, but when I get stuck I'll be sure to ask!

**Imortalis**- LOVE your name! As for my pangram…I'm ashamed to say it is missing the letters 'B' and 'V'…sniff…I'm a failure! Keep reading and reviewing!

**QueenCaroline-**um…I haven't decided if I'm bring any characters from the book into the story other than Silas and Aringarosa. I take it chapter by chapter. I have NO idea what's going to happen next because I just sit at my computer and write what comes to mind for the next chapter. THANK YOU FOR REVIWEING!

**brittagirl-** hahaha! Here is your update!

**DarkSarcasm-**I don't have a set opinion about Bryan. I don't like him, but I don't exactly hate him. Maybe I will as I keep going? Who knows…oh wait, I;m supposed too….oops…review!

**Jewlin-chan-** Here is the update…now all you have to do is read and review!

**Vampiryyn-**OMG I LOVE YOU! You have NO idea how wonderful you are to help me out! I wish I could express my gratitude in more words. but I don't know any more words…sorry…Lol. THANK YOU!

**HoveringthroughoutTime-**WOW! Your words mean A LOT to me! THANK YOU!

**Anna-** She is unique. Unlike her family she rebelled against being pushed into religion like I did. Mona in a way is like me. So I'm glad you like this story!

**Late March-** Well, now you don't have to wait any longer! Here it is, the next chapter! Hope you like!

**LaRosaAdolszul-**I remember your review. Thank you! Its not mean to tell me to hurry up. I need the push!

**MayB-**OMG! You review means SOOOO much to me! I fell in LOVE with New Orleans so for you to like this story…words don't express how happy I am! THANKS!

**Xmnemosynex-**I like cliffys! DEAL WITH IT! Lol. Thank you! You know you rock my socks off! Lol.

**Skya-Rage-**I am so glad you like it! Its good to know that it's the only one your really interested in! I've NEVER had a story this successful! I'm so proud!

**chef13-**Your review made me laugh SOOOO Efing hard! I am REALLLYYYY gald you like it! Thanks!

**i run with scissors-**Good luck on your finals! Thanks for reviewing!

**pinkknt-**hahaha ! I agree ! Silas IS the sexiest man alive!

**AlinaJaqui-**THANKS ! PLEASE review !

**fabala4077-**THANKS ! I like the word 'Trippy'. I think I'll use it from now on…trippy…trippy…trippy…

**Jakcie-**I'm happy to have a faithful reader ! THANKS!

**stRawb3RRi3zform3-**LOVELY! How are you? Its okay, I didn't like the pangram. I was just bored.

**RedNymph-**THANK YOU! I'm always worried about writing Silas incorrectly.

**Elizabeth-**He IS irresistible, even if he doesn't know it. Silassexy beast!

**Lauraki-**You don't have to wait any longer! Here it is!

**Emilia-I'm glad you like it!** I got it off line cause I can't create a pangram to save my life!

**Dols- **No, it wasn't the pangram, but that's okay. I just included a random pangram 'cause I was bored

**Apostle's Creed**

Mona shot up in her bed, covered in a coldsweat and breathing hard with fright. That... oh God, that was just a dream. Just a nightmare.

She exhaled heavily. She'd been having the same nightmare since it happened... since Bryan had gone crazy and almost killed her. She still had the scars.

Mona shivered as she sat up. Where was she? Oh, right. The train. With Silas. Silas... had she really yelled out his name, or had that just been part of the dream? Either way, it didn't seem to have woken him, as he still lay sleeping in his chair across the compartment. She swallowed and shivered again. Sleep seemed impossible now. She would only be plagued with visions of Bryan.

'_When will I feel peace again?'_

Her parents had been dead for a little over twenty-four hours, yet she hadn't cried over their deaths…not really anyway. When Silas had confessed to her what he had done she had cried out of fear and pain. Why couldn't she properly cry over the death of her family? They had been religious nuts, but they had had their good moments as well. Feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt, Mona felt her eyes start to water.

'_Paul…you did your best to play the over protective brother. I'm sorry I was so selfish! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…'_

Mona couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face, nor did she want to. This is what she wanted, to let it all out. Let the pain out. Let the guilt out.

_Numb._

Her body racked with silent sobs as her emotions intensified. Loneliness. Fear. Pain. Guilt. Sadness.

'_Let it all end.'_

They were gone and would never come back.

'_They're gone, and I don't feel hollow…'_

This thought only added to her guilt, and Mona soon found herself rushing to the tiny bathroom located adjacent to the closet, attempting to spill the non-existent contents of her stomach into the toilet. Mona wanted to die with every dry heave that racked her body, and she gave a loud cry as she painfully threw up blood. For a moment she couldn't breathe. All she saw was the coppery liquid falling into the water as her eyes began to blur with unshed tears. She didn't even realize that her hair was being pulled back from her face.

'_Let it end.'_

"Come on, Mona. Stand up." In her daze, she barely registered the command. Her head now spinning, Mona got up on shaky legs and wobbled towards the bed. Once she was seated she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the nearest wall, only opening her eyes slightly when she felt a damp cloth on her cheek and forehead. The first thing she saw was blue before she closed her eyes for another moment.

'_Blue?'_

Slowly opening her eyes again, Mona was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Mona studied the shine they held as she watched Silas gracefully dab at her face with the white cloth.

"Your eyes…they're blue."

"They have always been blue." _Sexy accent._ Mona thought.

"No, they…haven't. Pink and creepy…remember?" Mona tried to smile, but her lips refused. Silas remained silent.

"Why don't I feel sad? Guilty, yes. They loved me. I loved them…I think... Didn't I?...What is love?...Why doesn't…crying…help…I'm…was…bad daughter…loved Paul…mommy's brownies….daddy's vodka…daddy?...no….Silas. I'm sleepy." Mona was exhausted and could barely form a complete sentence.

"Then go to sleep."

"No. You'll get mad….I don't want….you…mad. Beautiful eyes… like… ocean… Silas… mad… don't... me… be mad."

"Shh. I am not angry anymore. Sleep."

"Why?"

"Sleep."

"Hug me."

"…No…"

"Then… won't …sleep." Mona tried to stand up, and promptly fell on the floor. Quickly putting a hand to her mouth, Mona began heaving once more. "N-no!...please…God…go away…make the pain….go away…Silas."

After slowly tilting her head up and making her take a few deep breaths, Silas gently lifted Mona back onto the bed and laid her down.

"Sleep now."

"Hmm…thank…you…" She was out before she could complete her sentence. Silas stood back and watched as she slept on her side, her hands around her stomach and a small frown on her brow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_I believe in God, the father almighty,_

_The creator of heaven and earth,_

_And in Jesus Christ, his son, our lord:_

_Who was conceived of the Holy Spirit,_

_Born of the Virgin Mary,_

_Suffered under Pontius Pilate,_

_Was crucified, died and was buried._

_He descended into Hell._

_The third day he rose again from the dead._

_He ascended into Heaven_

_And sits at the right had of God the father almighty,_

_Whence he shall come to judge the living and the dead._

_I believe in the Holy spirit, the holy catholic church,_

_The communion of saints,_

_The forgiveness of sins,_

_The resurrection of the body,_

_And life everlasting._

_Amen._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_An oath that has been said for centuries. One that has never changed. A creed that I shall carry with me to my death. It is my salvation. It is my belief._

_Mona._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Silas sat back down on his chair and continued to stare out the window. In a few hours the train will stop somewhere in Northern Louisiana. Once there he could buy necessities for Mona and himself. She would need new clothes, and they would need food as well.

'_Bishop Aringarosa, if only you knew how difficult this mission may become for me... You would be ashamed of me. I have not repented for today's sins. Forgive me. I shall not disappoint you. I shall not be led into temptation.'_

That nagging little voice still remained at the back of his mind. How much longer could he ignore it?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So this is ch.14. I HOPE YOU LIKED! I wasn't feeling creative so I didn't include anything fun in this chapter (such as pointless pangrams and/or anagrams, which I'm sure all of you are thankful for). PLEASE review!**

**THANKS TO VAMPIRYYN! You are a GODSEND!**


	15. Led me not into Temptation

**I STARTED A SILAS FORUM! With the help of Penpusher4 there is now a place where we can talk about Silas and add cool pics, too! The web link is on my profile so go check it out and become a member!**

**In case any of you forgot, this story takes place during Christmas time and I made the mistake of saying the day he kidnapped her was Christmas…I will go back and change that….so for now think of this chapter as Christmas eve. THANKS!**

**Late March**-I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but ideas don't come easily for me! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!

**MayB-** I do have AIM. If you email me I shall give it to thee! THANKS!

**Liz71-** THANK YOU! I can't believe it's someone's favorite! It means a lot to me! THANKS!

**Jackie-** His eyes are red…and pink…and I shall explain WHY they are also blue in due time…just be patient! Thanks for reviewing!

**Dols-** Silas is slowly getting softer, but not too much cause they have only known each other for (as of this chapter) 48 hours (maybe a little more?). Keep reading and find out what happens!

**Chef13**- _'Silas- pokes head out of the bedroom door Chefy? Where did you go?'_ LMAO! I'm starting to look forward to your review's! They always give me a good laugh! I hope you also like this chapter…and btw, SILAS IS MY HOE! Lol! Can I say 'hoe' in this fic? It is rated 'M'…so I guess who cares?

**LaRosaAzul**- Thanks for the compliment! You're very kind!

**Skya-Rage**- YAY! I agree with you!

**I run with scissors-** I'm glad you liked! Are finals over? If not…I wish you luck…if so, I hope you passed! I failed my IPC final but I'm still passing that class with a 96…so life is still good.

**Pinkknt-** hahahaha! Now that school is out I'm trying to update as fast as I can before I leave for Miami. Once there I won't update for 3 weeks, but I'll tell everyone when that is. I had Mona ask exactly what I would have asked if I were in her place. I wonder when the little voice will take over? smirk. REVIEW PLEASE! PS…I have nicknamed you fluffy.grins

**stRawb3RRi3zform3-** LOVELY! I'm always happy to hear from you! I hate the fact that he has such good self control, but Mona will change that! I may just start putting 'Lovely' as your name instead of 'stRawb3RRi3zform3'. It just sounds more southern! Hahaha! Or maybe I'll stick with your name…who knows?

**Crazy little Feline-** Silas is also my favorite from the book…can't you tell? I glad you like what you've read so far! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, deal? P

**Elizabeth-** I know I have some 'splaining to do! Read and maybe you'll find out why his eyes are blue….maybe. wink

**Vampiryyn-**You are evil! Wanting to make poor Silas suffer because he's tempted! You should be ashamed! Hahaha, I wanna do him badly so everything I said is a little hypocritical….lol.

**DarkSarcasm-** Thank you sooo much! Like I've said before I'm trying to have her react like I would, but its hard! I am thankful that I seem to be pulling it off, though. Thank you for being so kind!

**PenPusher4**- You too as abso-freaking-lutely helpful! Thank you for all the help on the forum and I'm looking forward to working with you on it!

**Brittagirl-** I named her Mona because a0 it is the name of one of my all time favorite chronicles by Anne Rice (The Mayfair Witches) and b) It worked with the whole Da Vinci having a painting called the Mona Lisa. So yeah…hope that answers your question!

**Rouge67-** My writing is only good because a0 I'm practicing and b0 Vampiryyn helps me out A LOT. I send my stuff to here and she fixes my grammar and stuff. Thanks for the compliment, though!

**Jesusfreak818**- THANK YOU! I'm always happy to have a new fan! I try to make this all believable without to many details (a lot of details bore me). PLEASE review!

**Countess Verona Dracula**- I wrote more! Now you can keep whatever sanity you have left! YAY!

**Anon.-** I wish you had posted a name, but I am extremely happy that you like it! If you find anything wrong with it please feel free to tell me. I'm doing my best with these chapters (the first 10 suck!). Thanks again!

**HoveringthroughoutTime-** You will find out why his eyes change colors in this chapter!

**Led me not into Temptation**

Silas once again sat staring out the compartment window, fiddling with the beads of his rosary. His gaze drifted over to Mona's sleeping form; it had been a little over four hours since he had woken up to find her sick in the bathroom. Her frown was gone, and one hand lay against her chest while the other rested on her stomach. Her fiery curls tousled about, framing her pale face.

_Beautiful…_

Silas began tracing her sleeping form with his eyes. Starting with the shape of her eyes, Silas saw the traces of her dried tears which had gone down her soft cheeks, leaving them red and puffy. His eyes slowly moved to the bridge of her pale nose, which, from afar, showed no signs of the freckles he knew were there. He began to outline her luscious lips, examining each curve with fascination.

_A kiss…_

Following her chin down to her throat, his eyes watched in interest as she swallowed, and his mind couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss her pulse point and hear her moan. Her chest was slowly rising and falling with each breath, catching Silas' attention. A small portion of that wanted skin was visible from the angle she was in. Her flesh called out to him, the shirt pressing tightly against her bust, leaving nothing to his imagination.

_Perfect._

He began to fantasize about everything he could do to them... to have her claw at his back in ecstasy as he kissed and sucked each breast...

_Bliss._

Silas had removed the cilice before falling asleep in the chair, as it was a Sunday. None of the Opus Dei members wore the cilice on Sundays or on Holy days. Without the pain of his cilice, there was nothing to help him restrain his erection, and seeing Mona sigh in her sleep didn't help. But he wanted her. To have her underneath him like in his dream…

_No, I cannot. I have taken a vow! I shall not break it. Lord, why must you test me in such a way? I have fought temptation since giving myself to thee._

It had been over ten years since Silas had had any form of sexual pleasure; even self-administered. He knew his body craved it, but he would not give in. God came first. Taking the bed sheet from behind Mona, Silas opened it up more and gently covered her with it. Feeling ashamed of his thoughts, Silas quietly waked to the bathroom and sprayed his body with cold water, effectively ridding him of his problem.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona woke up with a huge headache.

_Crying yourself to sleep in not fun._

Gently sitting up, Mona rubbed her eyes before scanning the compartment. It was early in the morning, and the sun looked as if it had just risen. Turning her gaze a little to the left, she saw Silas sitting in the chair close to the bed. He was staring at her, his eyes never blinking. They were still the beautiful blue color.

"Your eyes are still blue." Mona choked out, her voice scratchy from the crying.

"Yes."

"How come?"

Silas continued to stare at her for a while before answering.

"They are naturally blue. They change when I am angry."

_Must be angry often,_ Mona thought as he spoke again. "How are you this morning?"

Now it was Mona's turn to stare at him. How did she feel?

"…Better."

Silas nodded in response. Silence followed as both simply looked at each other.

"We shall stop soon. You are in need of clothes." Silas finally broke the silence, and Mona nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come, let us eat." Silas reached for a bag Mona hadn't noticed before and pulled out various fruits and bottles of water.

"Eat what you like." Mona smiled slightly in thanks and reached for a banana. Peeling it half way, Mona began to take small bites out of it while looking out the window. Silas looked away from Mona as he reached for a peach. Feeling its soft skin reminded him of Mona... Forcing the thought away, Silas took a bit out of it, running his tongue over the juices that began to leak out.

Mona had returned her gaze to Silas to find him eating a peach. She watched in fascination as he took a bite out of the fleshy colored fruit and ran his elegant tongue over the dripping juices. Mona turned her gaze back towards the window, trying to hide her blush and small smirk.

_Stop that, Mona! He killed your family, remember? You are NOT allowed to have any thoughts about him, _especially_ sexual ones!_

_But the way his tongue slid over that peach…and grandpa always said people deserve second chances. He's not bad... he's just been brainwashed by that damn cult! I'm sure he was different before he joined them!_

_Stop that, Mona! He is part of Opus Dei! He will hurt you worse then Bryan!_

_No, he won't. He couldn't believe there was an abusive Opus Dei member._

_He killed your family! What's to say he hasn't killed others? How do you know you're not next?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"…Silas?" Silas returned his gaze to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

_Blunt, isn't she?_

"Not if you obey."

"…Do you promise?"

_She seems so fragile._

"Yes." Mona nodded her head in understanding before finishing off her banana. They remained quiet for a while after throwing away the discarded remains of their meal. Finally Silas knelt down in prayer, while Mona just looked at him.

"Aren't you gonna force me to join you?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm going to the bathroom." Mona got up from her seat and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After splashing water in her face, Mona reached for the white cloth that was by the sink, only to hear something fall to the ground. Quickly wiping her face Mona looked down to find the cilice on the floor. Looking at it carefully she noticed clots of dried blood all over it.

_Why does he do this to himself?_

Carefully placing the cilice by the sink, Mona walked out of the bathroom and stared at Silas kneeling in prayer.

"W-why aren't you wearing the cilice?" Mona stuttered, afraid of his anger.

"It is a Sunday. We do not wear the cilice on Sundays or holy days." Silas replied without turning around.

"Oh. I'm glad you don't have it on. I don't like people getting hurt…not that I should care, I just…do. So I'm just gonna-yeah." Mona sat back down on the bed with a sigh. After a few minutes of counting how many black dots were on the carpet pattern by the bed, she felt a slight cramping in her abdominal area.

_Oh shit! PLEASE not now! God PLEASE! I just had it a few weeks ago, I'm not suppose to have it for another week! I can't ask an albino for a pad! AH! My life sucks!_

Mona's gaze landed on Silas.

"Um…Silas…when are we gonna stop, again?"

"In two hours."

"Okay, just checking. I'll be taking a shower for the next hour." Mona quickly raced to the bathroom and shut the door. She had just started cramping, so that meant she had about three days before her period actually started. This would be the second time in a month! Stress always made it come quicker.

_Dammit!_

Mona's eyes began to water slightly.

_NO! I won't be embarrassed. He should have seen this coming! Damn albino. Oh well. I'm just going to take a nice long bath, and then when I get out I'll tell him he has three days before the floodgates open. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

Mona stripped and set the water to warm. The last thing she took off was a rose ring her grandfather had given her. It had been a present to her when she had been born. It was very pretty and made of silver. Looking at it for a moment, Mona slipped it back onto her finger and climbed into the tub.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**That's it! That was chapter 15, now tell me what you think! Remember I now have a forum where all things DVC can be discussed…so join! The link is on my profile.**

**I also plan on having a site where you can see what Mona looks like and stuff, so stay tuned for that. **

**THANK YOU VAMPIRYYN! ALSO THANKS TO PENPUSHER4!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	16. Crimson Tide

**JOIN MY FORUM! Link is on my profile.**

**God I have SOOOOOOOOOO many of you to thank! I only have enough time (its 1:37 in the morning) to quickly thank all 27ish of you who reviewed. This chapter is SHORT and is a cut off of what I actually wrote. I have more written, but **

**it's not even close to being done and**

**I REALLY wanna update before Friday.**

**NOTE: I leave for Miami Friday and I won't have internet fro 15 days! I'm sorry but I'm visiting family and they don't have internet cause they are weird! SORRY!**

**MANY THANKS TO I run with scissors who wrote A LOT of what you read in this bit!**

**Now for Thank yous!**

**AlinaJaqui**-Nobody likes to wait, but unfortunately you have to for the next chapter cause I'm going away. I promise to update as soon as I get back!

**Late March-** Thanks for everything (The encouragement)! Sorry it takes me a while to update but you have to wait about 15 days before the next one comes out. SORRY! Join the forum to get your fix while I'm with my family.

**Countess Verona Dracula-**I will try to pick up the pace when I get back. For now, enjoy what I wrote! I know I'm taking my time, but it's not really by choice, honestly!

**i run with scissors-THANK YOU FOR ALLLLL YOUR HELP!**

**Elizabeth-** I LOVE exclamation points! Just read my review replies! I have NO problem with them! Thanks again!

**MayB-** haha. Thanks and stay safe!

**QueenCaroline-**HAHAHA! You are a hyper person! No I haven't seen that movie, but I'll add it to my netflix so when I get back I can watch it! Peace.

**SilasRocks-**I'm glad you enjoy reading this story! I do wish there were more Silas fics, but I think more shall be written in the future! Maybe not by me, but others will share their Silas fantasies!

**RedNymph**-Thank you SOOO much for your tips. They are helpful and will be used more in the future. Peace.

**chef13-**HAHAHA! Chefy and Silas sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

**Jesusfreak818**- I know you wish for my chapters to be longer, and they will, but only after I get back (and I make no promises that they will be that much longer then the previous ones!)

**Brittagirl**-haha, isn't it cute?

**SilverRaiine**-AWW! Thanks for the author alert! Tis GREATLY appreciated!

**CanCanElf16**-THANKS!

**Jewlin-chan-** Well he IS a monk, so no, I don't think he has experience dealing with periods…or does he? (wink)

**XevenOf9-**HAHAHA! I would gladly kiss away his scars!

**Dr Gregory House**- See even your computer knows you HAVE to read and review my story! Smart machine!

**Lovelydark29**-HAHAHA! Never heard anyone make a little mermaid reference…haha. Silas IS HOTT!

**stRawb3RRi3zform3**- PERCIOUS! You wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewer! I thank you from the bottom of my Spanish-American heart! EVENTUALLY he'll lose his self-control, but not for a while!

**HoveringthroughoutTime**-Thanks for joining the forum! There are A LOT of cool stuff to see and talk about so join! I say 'floodgates' to! It grosses my brothers out! HAHA!

**dreammist4ever-** Sorry about your 'rents! My mom can be a pain sometimes to, ut that's just how they are. They change as they get older. Sorry about the short ch, but I'm in a hurry!

**pinkknt-FLUFFY! **You are NOT dead! Drama queen! I'm VERY busy and I have to wake up at 5 to help my mom take my bro the work and then finish packing what is left plus babysitting! Meanie! You better review this chapter!

**Italia12**-I insert the cryptic stuff just cause I feel like it. I won't always do it, but if I do you know I'm bored! Lol.

**Anarea Rose**-AWW! Thanks! I'll keep writing but you keep reviewing!

**lost sheep- **Thanks!

**emilia**-I'm sorry to make you wait so long! I've been busy. I hope you like this short chapter!

**AydanFox**-You being weary about this fic is understandable. When I first wrote it my writing was A LOT worse then it is now, but I'm glad you stuck by my story and enjoy it! It means a lot.

**Kate-** I'm trying really hard to get it to sound/go right. I'm still new to the writing fanfic thing. Please review. I enjoy reading comments from readers.

**Princess da Vinci-**Here is your update! Hope you like even if its short!

**Crimson **

Droplets of water slowly fell from the faucet which had been turned off for quiet some time; the ripples getting lost in the already trembling water. Mona sat in the small cream colored tub with her knees drawn up, and her head resting against the tiled wall, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know how long she had been there, just sitting…thinking about everything, letting herself get sprayed with the water's waves. Staring off into space, Mona was only dimly aware of the vibrations caused by the train and the distant sound of the engine as it sped down the tracks. Mona was awakened from her trance by a knock at the sliding bathroom door.

"Time to get out. You've been in there long enough."

Too tired to argue, Mona sighed while releasing the plug and got out of the tub. Finding only a dry cloth towel, Mona used it to dry her body before trying, and pretty much failing, to dry her hair. After putting the same clothes back on, Mona opened the door and found Silas once again sitting in the chair by the window, except this time he was reading a mini-bible. Mona watched for a moment as his blue eyes slowly traveled back and forth across the page. After

placing a little red silk ribbon in between the pages, Silas shut the book and placed it inside his robe.

"So….how long until we stop?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Damn, I was in there for a long time."

"…what have I said about cursing?"

"Um, I take twenty years off your life for every word?" She said with a weak smile. Silas's eyes were pink by now.

_Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!_

"Anyway…did you… _enjoy yourself_?" Silas asked without looking at her.

_Bad Mona! You most not think about double-entendres! Stop being a pervert!_

A blush crept to her cheeks. Silas didn't seem to notice anything.

"Yes." She said quickly. "What were you reading? Psalms?"

"No. Revelations"

"Really? I pictured you as a Psalm reading kinda monk."

Silas remained silent.

"Uhh...When we get to town I need to...uh...pick up some...female things..." She blushed and looked at the ground. Silas raised an eyebrow at her, before nodding in response and gathering their things.

Twenty minutes later the train came to a halt and the door opened to a crowd of people pushing out.

After bringing the hood up to cover his head, and having a firm grip on Mona's arm, Silas positioned himself and his charge unseen at the back of the crowd and stepped out onto the platform.

"So..." Mona said in a weak attempt at conversation. "What do you plan to buy when we get into town?"

Silas seemed to think for a moment. Then answered. "We need clothes. You need...female things..." He said that as if he had no idea what these so-called "female things" were. Mona could tell that this was going to be worse than she thought. What if he asked how a tampon worked! Silas continued, "Then we will eat."

Mona mused for a moment on what sort of restaurant Silas would take them to. He didn't look like someone who would eat at a cheap fast-food place, but when Mona tried to picture Silas in a suit and tie, sipping wine at a fine restaurant with his pinkie out, she laughed a little out loud. Silas looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"I'm...just...amusing myself..." She blushed and looked at the ground. She seemed to have become quite acquainted with the ground recently, with all the eye contact that she'd been avoiding. Silas merely sighed and continued to pull her along the street.

Within minutes Mona found herself looking at the front of a drugstore. Silas looked at her with curiosity, "This is where you go to get those...things, right?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Mona was equally uncomfortable.

"Yeah," she managed. _Oh God,_ she thought. _He's going to come in there with me! I bet I won't even be able to get him to go to a different aisle while I get something!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**It is now 2:14 in the morning and I'm TIRED so I hope you all appreciate how committed I am to making you happy!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I'll do my best to write while I'm away so I can type it up and post it ASAP!**

**Peace.**


	17. Coming Undone

**Love+Silas MY FORUM!**

**This is a recap followed by the remaining of this chapter. I have almost no time on my hands at the moment, but I wanted you guys to have SOMETHING to read and review. ENJOY!**

**THANK YOU ALL who reviewed! Like I said, I have limited time so I can't list you all, but I can hopefully thank you next chapter. This is the CORRECT ch. 17. I mixed it up with the other one that wasn't beta-ed and needless to say, my writing skills lack so the ch. Was poo! I also want to apologize to Fuchsia for the mix up.. I really am sorry!**

Thanks to Fuchsia for ALL of the help and also Fanfic Star, thanks you for offering!

**Coming Undone **

"_Yeah," she managed. Oh God, she thought. He's going to come in there with me! I bet I won't even be able to get him to go to a different aisle while I get something!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona's prediction was correct. Silas absolutely refused to leave her alone in the aisle, let alone the store. This small act reminded Mona of her predicament; she was a hostage, and no matter how normal it may seem for someone to be shopping in a drugstore, to Mona, having Silas standing next to her pretending to be interested in what she was shopping for was a harsh reminder of what was really going on. Silas didn't care what she was shopping for. He cared about not letting her run away.

Taking a deep breath Mona made her way to the feminine products with Silas in toe. As she reached the shelf covered with different name brand hygiene products Mona whispered to Silas.

"Do you mind at least _pretending _to be interested in something else?"

"I will not move from your side, now pick one!"

"Stop rushing me! We only got here five seconds ago! Picking one of these isn't quick, you know! It depends on what mood I'm in, how many I'll need, whether or not I want wings, whether or not I want the cheap brand, decent brand, odor blocking brand, expensive brand, and I also have to decide if I want a tampon or a pad! Not to mention I also have to ask myself if I want the long thin ones, the long thick ones, the long overnight ones, which could also a fall under the category of long thick ones, there are also the small 'put in my pocket ones', the small 'only use for an hour and then change it' ones, the small' odor blocking ones, and these are just basic questions!"

Silas looked disgusted.

"Just pick one! You are trying my patience!"

"I'm not done yet! I also have to decide if I want one that has little designs, and what shape do I want the wings to be, or do I even want wings? And this is all before I've decided if I want a tampon or a pad!" Mona ignored the pink flashing eyes and began scanning the shelves.

"What say you: pad or tampon? Do you even know the difference? Maybe not. Well, a tampon has no wings and it's like a plug that you stick up…well…you know where you stick it. Or should I get a pad, which just attaches to my panty and I keep walking (doesn't quite make sense)? I think I'll go with the pad, because I'm always afraid that the tampon will just keep going up and up and up, until it gets stuck in my uterus. Ok, pad it is. Now, I've always been a fan of _Always_, but am I in the _Always_ mood? _Always_ or _Stayfree_? That one is good too. I think I'll go for Always. Now, will we be doing a lot of traveling? Never mind, that was a stupid question, I'm probably being shipped to Vatican City. Ok, so I should get wings, but it's not like my period is going to last THAT long, maybe five days tops, so should I kill the wings?"

Silas's eyes were slowly turning red. Mona noticed his hand kept twitching for the gun hidden inside his robe.

"Okay, so no wings, it's not like I bleed a lot anyway, but then again I do toss a lot in my sleep, so I'll get the wings. Now,thin or thick? I do bleed the most the first few days, so I'll take thick, but then again, I could just overlap 2 pads and call it a day. I'll take thin. Oh! They have the new Always with the cotton-like fabric stuff in the middle! I'll get this! And it's thin! With odor protection! This is wonderful! Look, the wrapping even comes in orange! Wait, it's also in purple! Which to get? Oh, purple has no wings - darn it! I'll just get the orange then. Okay, I think I'm done. Let's just go pay this and be on our merry way." Mona grabbed the small travel size pack of _Always_ and proceeded to walk to the counter. After the cashier scanned the product, Mona turned to Silas.

"Um, honey, this nice lady needs you to pay for the _Always_."

Silas had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. Mona turned to the lady.

"Oh, bless his little heart, he's praying. Isn't he just a wonderful catholic?"

Silas opened his eyes and found Mona smiling innocently at him. He pulled a five out of (what seemed to Mona) thin air and handed it to the lady, before talking the bag in one hand and dragging Mona out the store with the other.

"Have a nice day, miss!" Mona called, before the door shut behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Padre nuestro,  
que estás en el cielo.  
Santificado sea tu nombre.  
Venga tu reino.  
Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo.  
Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día.  
Perdona nuestras ofensas,  
como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden.  
No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal.  
Amén._

Silas repeated this as he dragged Mona down the street, trying to calm himself. He had been extremely disgusted by Mona's descriptions of the different types of hygiene products, and it took all his self-restraint to keep from hurting her then and there.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, sinner."

"Oh, so now it's 'sinner', when you - more than likely - have committed more sins than me!" Mona frowned

Silas shook his hard, "Keep quiet!"

Walking down the almost deserted town, Silas reached a small house with a sign in front of it which read 'Gloire au Pére'.

"URGH! I am SO tired of Catholics! If I live through this, I'm gonna be Jewish! You never hear about secret Jewish groups that have crazed members, and are led by bishops! Oiy vey!" Silas ignored her comment and entered the house through a side door.

Mona backed into a wall as Silas slammed the door behind him and glared at her with reddish eyes. He shoved her against the wall, pinning her to it, and put his hands on either side of her, allowing no escape.

"WHY must you push me? Have I not given you enough warning? I do not wish to harm you, but I cannot be held responsible for my actions if you continue to disobey!"

"Technically, I haven't disobeyed, only disrespected you," Mona said in a faint voice. Silas hit the wall by her head causing her to jump. Before either one could say anything, someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse me, brother, but the things you asked for have been set up. If you need me, I shall be at the church just down the street," a boy dressed in white robes said.

"Thank you, brother," Silas replied, as the boy left. Mona felt goosebumps on her shoulders and arm, as Silas' hand accidentally brushed against hers.

"Go change for dinner."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"There are things for you upstairs." Silas refused to look at Mona, as his anger had yet to recede. He threw the bag of pads to her and made a left through a door next to the stair case. Mona signed before heading upstairs in search for her 'room' and something to wear. When she finally reached a room that seemed to be hers, she dumped the pads onto the small bed and walked towards the closet. Mona looked at the cross that hung over the closet door before inspecting the modest clothing and ended up choosing a grey cotton dress that had a high collar and sleeves to the elbow.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Mona changed into her dress and put her hair up using a pencil she found at the back of the bedside drawer.

After putting on a pair of black Mary Janes, Mona descended the steps and was surprised to smell something yummy and familiar.

"Spaghetti? I thought we were having a slice of bread with water…" Mona was distracted by the monk, who had his sleeves rolled up, exposing muscled arms that rippled slightly as he washed the spaghetti in the strainer under cold water. Behind him, on the small stove, a little pot with tomato sauce in was simmering. Silas looked up from what he was doing; his eyes now a dull pink, and took in Mona's form.

"Would you prefer bread and water?"

"Huh? Oh, no. This smells wonderful, thanks."

Mona took a seat at the circular table and began tracing cracks with her finger.

_How can such a crazed albino have such sexy arms? WHY am I thinking of him as sexy! It's not like I'm an arm-loving kind of girl. I like legs mostly…and well-muscled arms…think of something else! Vin Diesel, Huge Jackman, Harry Potter…Harry Potter? Um, Gerard Butler, Matt Schulze, Johnny Strong, Brad Pitt, Paul Walker, Paul Bettany! Think of anything but the crazed Opus Dei member who happens to have well defined arms that make you shiver even if you don't want to! God, Mona, get a grip! It's not like you fantasize about your family's murderer! You just happen to like his arms. You admire his arms. That's it. Yup, you have NO sexual attraction towards him. Okay, good. Okay-_

"Mona!"

"Who did what, now?"

"Your food is getting cold."

"Oh, right, yeah food, sorry. Yummy! Thanks!" Mona picked up her food and began eating, while avoiding looking at Silas. Once she finished, Mona wiped her mouth using the napkin placed next to the plate and slowly gazed at Silas.

"Thank you." Silas had been twirling his spaghetti when he heard her. He stopped mid-twirl and looked up at her, his eyes now back to their beautiful blue color.

"You're welcome."

"Silas, you have beautiful eyes. Do they run in your family or is it part of you being…albino?"

Silas put his fork down and looked at Mona. He was torn. She had said he had beautiful eyes, but what if she was trying to make fun of him because he was albino?

"Blue eyes did not run in my family. My mother and father had brown eyes."

"Oh, well, you do have pretty eyes. Um, I'm not feeling to good, you know 'female problems' so I'm just gonna, you know, go upstairs and stuff. Talk to you later." Mona flew up the steps leaving a confused Silas behind.

Neither one knew what to think about what had just transpired.

Silas washed the dirty dishes before sitting in the leaving room, watching the sunset as he ate a peach.

Mona lay on her bed and looking out the small window, watching as light turned to dark. She didn't know how long she had been just lying there, staring, when she heard the stairs crack as Silas walked up them and locked the door, sealing off the stairs and any way of escaping, before he slowly made his way towards his room. Mona crept to her door and watched as Silas swung the door behind him, leaving it open a crack.

Walking on her tiptoes, Mona reached the door and peered inside. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she gazed upon the naked form of Silas. He had a body fit for a pale god, but what Mona noticed the most were the scars that lined his back and the yellow color of his thigh. The scars running down his back were a deep red - almost purple - while the surrounding skin was the color of decaying flesh. Mona couldn't even count how many scars Silas seemed to have and no matter how much she tried to will herself back to her room, she could only watch in a mix of fear and disgusted fascination as her captor whipped himself repeatedly and forced his legs to support his aching body.

Mona didn't know how long she stood there watching Silas strike himself, exhaling deeply to keep from screaming, and keeping his eyes tightly shut, but eventually her feet dragged her back to the lumpy bed where she laid on her side and watched as the shadows made shapes of Coptic crosses and crucifixes; eventually falling into an empty sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**This chapter is done! YAY! PLEASE review! Sorry I couldn't thank any of you, but I like to make my thank you s personal and it takes me a while to get to all of you!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Dreams

**First off, since this chapter takes place Christmas day I will do my best to some of the prayers, but there are A LOT of prayers said through the course of the day, don't be surprised(those of you who are Catholic) if I don't include all of them. Next I don't know if Opus Dei members wear the cilice on x-mas eve, but I obviously had Silas wear it in the last chapter so I'm saying they do. **

**A lot of you are confused about Silas having different eye colors. This is what I have to say:**

**In the movie, Silas has blue eyes, but in the book he has pink. I don't know which one I'm using (I'm kinda just going with both) and so to make both fit, I use pink as warning, red as angry, and blue for every other emotion. Besides all of these colors look sexy on him! School starts on Aug. 10 for me and I only have one other tech person in theatre so that will take up MOST of my time until I can find people to work for me, but I will do my best to work on this story whenever I have free time and I may need to get a co-author if things get too crazy. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO VAMPIRYYN FOR ALL THE HELP! AS WELL AS irunwithscissors!**

**Now for the Thanking process…..**

**dreammist4ever-** I did indeed have a kick-ass summer! Thanks!

**deathmedic-**You are a very kind person and when I need to find a beta I will be sure to think of you. Having Silas kidnap Mona was the only thing I could think of at the time and I do regret not having her be more of a threat to Opus Dei, but as the story continues I think I will find a way to twist things so that she seems to be a bigger threat then we all actually think she is (myself included).

**Bodo**-THANKS! I can't remember why I chose the whole Mona having her monthly route, but I think it was because I forced my brother to go with me to buy some 'female things' and he was SO uncomfortable and about a week later is when I decided to write this chapter. I don't regret going with that idea, but I was nervous because I didn't know how readers would react to a chapter like this. I just hope I did a good job when it came to Silas' reactions.

Emilia- The chapter that you originally read wasn't beta-ed. The person who had gone through the trouble of correcting my mistakes (Fuchsia) had sent me back the finished chapter but I confused it with my originally poorly written work so I'm sorry you had to endure my bad grammar skills, but I am glad you liked it none-the-less!  As to the Silas being a Spaghetti man, I just wanted him to cook something where you would see his sexy arms and I thought 'SPAGHETTI!" Why did I think this? I have NO clue, but it worked!

**Late March**- I figured Silas wouldn't let her be alone for a second so I decided to have fun with it. Glad you liked! 

**Libellule007-**2 or 3 hours painting Paul Bettany's body to look like an albino is my kind of job! I'm glad you liked the monologue. It Took FOREVER to do as I was just throwing things together and then I had to reread it and put things in order so that it made sense. As I thought things up I would type and the original work was rubbish (I really like that word!)! I would type things like 'odor, wings, long' stuff like that. And REALLY odd sentences as notes which I somehow managed to understand when I had to go back and actually write the monologue. Thanks for the review!

**i run with scissors**-'He shoved her against the wall, pinning her to it, and put his hands on either side of her, allowing no escape." (I just wanna be there...)' So did I! That's why I wrote it! I wanted to end it in a serious note and there is room for happiness! This chapter might be happy, I don't know. I put the 'thanks yous' first and THEN I write the chapter. THANK YOU! HAHA! Hope you had fun at Duke.

**Rogue67**-HAHA! I really like this story and it may take a while for me to update, but I won't give up on it.

**Juliette-** You LOVE it? Really! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

**MayB-** THANKS! I wish I could write more about New Orleans. Maybe I'll end the story in New Orleans? Who knows.

**chef13**- CHEFY! ...what IS it with you and fruit!  
Silas- (growl) MY PEACHES!

Hey! HEY! watch your tone, mister, or you don't get any nook-nook tonight!

SOOOOOOOOO FUNNY! Well if you don't give him any nooky, I will! HAHA! Thanks for the review and join the FORUM! It's fun!

**stRawb3RRi3zform3**-PERCIOUS ( I may change this to Lupe)! Long time no review! I shun you until you review this chapter! And you are stripped of you nickname! Okay…you can keep the nickname, but I want a review! And I really like Lupe…tis now your new name!

**SilasCilice-** Thank you for your review and as for me being a writer, I don't know about that just yet. I'm working on it by practicing with ff.n. Don't you love that he loves peaches?

**BlackDante-** I actually wasn't thinking about the Mona Lisa when I chose that name. Mona is the name of my favorite character in Anne Rice's Mayfair witches chronicles. Mona Lisa was just a plus and I already have a middle name for her…but that's hush-hush for now. ;)

**Aljinon**- I think Mona has a little of my personality and if I where in here position I would try to be numb and not think about what I just say. I would try to escape in sleep which is what she did. I'm glad you like it so much!

Joanna- I just love Paul and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to include him somewhere. HAHA!

**MoonyEyes-** LOVE your name! Thanks for the review!

Raven- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! 

**Raven-**Thank you for your review! I won't stop writing!

**Jesusfreak818- **AWW! THANKS! Hope this ch. doesn't offend you!

**SilverRaiine**- I'm going to include Mona's reaction to Silas' punishment in this chapter. I'm glad you liked it, and the whole Pads/ Tampon thing has happened to me with one of my brothers. It was a funny experience!

**WARNING! There is a reason as to WHY this is rated M!**

**Dreams**

Silas was awakened by warm breath on his neck. As he slowly opened his eyes he felt lips kiss his pulse point and make their way along his jaw line. Turning his head slightly towards the right, Silas made out the side of Mona's seemingly flawless face. She turned to him with a smile on her face before she slowly kissed him over and over again, feeding on his neck, his cheeks, his eyes. Silas brought his hand up to her hair and felt the soft tresses tangle around his fingers as he forced her lips on his.

Mona let out a moan of pleasure as Silas ran his tongue across her bottom lip before he slipped it into her warm mouth. Silas watched as Mona removed the blankets that covered his naked form and kissed each scar that came into view. Silas became harder and harder the lower she descended, but he also felt a strange powerful emotion which he could not name. It wasn't love, but something akin to it. As Mona began to uncover the tent in front of her, Silas sat up and pulled her towards him so that she was sitting with her legs wrapped around him. Both of them moaned with the pleasure brought from the friction. Silas gently lay one hand in her hair as they kissed, while the other hand went to the hem of Mona's dress, slowly bringing it up. He massaged her thighs, making little circles all the way up towards her panty line before tracing it with one finger. Mona moaned and rubbed against him, causing Silas to growl. He brought his hand back to the hem of her dress, pulling at it as she struggled to help. Finally the dress was ripped over her head, her hair beautifully tousled by it, to reveal white nylon-covered breasts.

Silas kissed her breasts through the cloth, deliberately teasing himself, his tongue circling the dark center of one nipple before he forced the cloth away. He lifted her breast, kissing the hot curve underneath before sucking on her nipple till it was hard, one after the other while listening to her incoherent mutters. Panting, Mona brought his face back up to hers and began feverously kissing his lips before rubbing her cheek against his clean shaven chin. Mona raised her body up enough to pull the blanket to the floor and turned her body so that she was laying on the edge of the bed, her legs wrapped tightly around Silas as he lay on top of her. Slowly running his hand up and down her thigh, Silas began kissing her neck, her collarbone, and between her breasts, before gently pulling her legs apart allowing him to move lower. Silas smiled as Mona involuntarily spread her legs. He kissed her inner thighs and blew softly into her, receiving a loud moan from Mona. Making his way back up, Silas gazed at her lust-filled eyes before bending to kiss her softly. He felt her as she wrapped her legs around him once more and bucked against him. Silas kissed her half-opened lips as he held her tightly in his arms. Feeling the heat coming from her, Silas slowly entered her, only slightly surprised when he felt himself break her barrier. He looked at her fragile frame; her tender, bruisable flesh—it almost sent him over the edge.

"Silas… please…"

Hearing her cry out his name only incited him. Plunging into her again and again, Silas felt as her inner walls squeezed around him, sending a jolt through his body. Seeing the redhead moan in pleasure beneath him gave Silas mixed emotions. He couldn't deny that he had a physical attraction to her, which he was now satisfying, but he was angered with himself for giving into the joys of the flesh. She was a sinner and he was a monk; he had given into Satan and didn't feel as guilty as he should. The rush of anger oddly excited him more as he plunged quicker and harder into Mona, making her cry out. Silas loved how her nails clawed at his back, the pain of his scars gone almost as if they had miraculously disappeared, and how she bit into his neck whenever she was about to let out a loud scream of pleasure. Pushing into her a few more times, Silas felt as Mona reached her climax and let out a cry of relief. Feeling as she gripped him tightly, Silas exploded inside of her, growling with relief. He still did not feel the guilt over breaking his vows. Not yet, anyways. All he felt was freedom.

Finally exhausted, Silas tumbled next to her, breathing hard. Mona scooted closer to him so that they lay naked, limbs intertwined, feeling as their heart beats struggled to return to normal.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Silas woke up to the feeling of the cold floor against his chest, as well as the stinging sensation coming from his bloodied back and battered thighs. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, yet he felt oddly cleansed by the jolts of pain coursing through his body. Slowly rising to his knees, a still very naked Silas made the sign of the cross before clasping his hands together in prayer.

_**(The sign of the Cross)**_

**_In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._**

_**(The Creed)**_

_**Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem,**_

_**Creatorem caeli et terrae; et in Jesum Christum,**_

_**Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum; qui conceptus**_

_**est de Spiritu Sancto, natus ex Maria Virgine;**_

_**passus sub Pontio Pilato, crucifixus, mortuus,**_

_**et sepultus; descendit ad inferos; tertia die resurrexit a mortuis;**_

_**ascendit ad caelos, sedet ad dexteram Dei Patris omnipotentis;**_

_**inde venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos.**_

_**Credo in Spiritum Sanctum; sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam,**_

_**sanctorum communionem; remissionem peccatorum;**_

_**carnis resurrectionem; vitam aeternam.**_

_**Amen.**_

Silas remembered the very first Christmas he went to church. It was after he had escaped from the hell he had lived in.

'**_Brothers and sisters,' the Priest had said, 'listen to the words of the apostle Paul to Titus (3:4-7): _**

**_But when the kindness and generous love of God, our savior, appeared, not because of any righteous deeds we had done but because of his mercy, he saved us through the bath of rebirth and renewal by the holy Spirit, whom he richly poured out on us through Jesus Christ our savior, so that we might be justified by his grace and become heirs in hope of eternal life.' _**

Ignoring the massive amounts of pain his body was in, Silas began to mumble passages and prayers from the bible under his breath, holding his hands out in prayer with his eyes tightly shut.

**_Father God, when your precious Son became a tiny baby in a stable in Bethlehem in poverty and simplicity, you changed our world._**

He wanted so badly to forget the dream; he wanted to be cleansed. A part of him admitted enjoying the dream…

_**As we imagine those surroundings, we join with the shepherds and the wise men in wonder and praise. **_

…remembering the pleasures sex brought, but falling into temptation was a sin and he needed to confess his sins.

_**We thank you for our material lives, praise you for our spiritual lives, and trust in you for our eternal life. Amen.**_

It was Christmas day, so using the cilice was out of the question, and he couldn't spend the whole day in prayer as he normally did because Mona would get herself into trouble or make him do something he truly didn't want to do.

_Mona._

He wanted to blame her. She was the sinner. She was the temptress. She was the one who had invaded his mind. He couldn't blame her. He had felt free... almost as if he had meant something. Something more then a monk. Something more then an albino. Silas pushed these thoughts aside and once again became lost in prayer.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

Mona sat in her bed, confused about the dream she had just had. It was so…odd. Taking a deep breath, she tried to go over everything she could remember.

She was standing next to a tree in the middle of a large field. In front of her was a forest, and at the edge of the forest sat a gray wolf. It looked at her, as if silently beckoning her to get closer. Feeling the wind tickle her arms, Mona slowly walked towards the wolf. It slowly changed from its gray color to purple, yet Mona didn't find this weird. As soon as she stood beside it, she turned towards the forest, just gazing at it, afraid to enter. Part of her wanted to go in the forest, while the other part shook with fear. Something seemed to tell Mona to look to her right, and as she turned she saw a beach with a beautiful sunset. Walking over to the sand, Mona sat down with her knees pressed against her chest. The wolf sat a little behind her in her peripheral vision. It began to speak to her.

What had it said?

She couldn't remember. Turning around to say something to him, Mona noticed he had moved back to his spot by the forest. Brushing sand off of her clothing, she started walking once again towards the purple wolf.

_Mona._

Trying to locate the voice, Mona heard the flapping of wings. Looking up, she saw some sort of bird on a tree branch watching her, as if guarding her. Feeling a sense of security, Mona turned her attention back to the wolf only to discover the wolf wasn't there anymore. Instead Silas stood in its place. He seemed to be looking at the other side of the clearing, his expression unreadable. Following his gaze, Mona only remembered feeling terrified before waking up.

What had scared her? What did the dream mean? Why was Silas the wolf? Why was the bird watching her? Why the forest? Why the beach? Why was the wolf gray then purple? Why was she afraid yet excited about the forest? Why was she even dreaming about Silas? Why?

The more she tried to understand the dream, the more confused she became. Shaking her head, Mona got off the bed, stretching, before heading to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she heard mumbled words coming from Silas' room. Tip-toeing towards the bathroom, Mona quietly shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't face him. She didn't want too. He had harmed himself after he had promised he wouldn't. She couldn't get the image of his back and thighs out of her head, or of him as the wolf.

What did all of this mean? She was so confused! After doing her business and finding a toothbrush that appeared to be for her, Mona opened the bathroom door to discover Silas waiting on the other side, already in his robes.

"Are you hungry?" Mona couldn't speak. She tried and failed several times to form a sentence before finally shaking her head yes. Silas turned around and unlocked the stairs before quickly going down them. Mona assumed she could follow since he had left the door open, so she quietly walked down the wooden steps and found Silas placing a bowl of fruit on the table.

"Tea is on the table." Mona nodded while taking a seat and grabbing a kiwi. Doing her best to avoid Silas, Mona didn't notice him taking his own seat.

"Let us pray."

"What? Pray? Who's praying?" Mona looked up at Silas confused.

"It's Christmas. You _will _pray today."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

Mona was getting angry.

"You didn't live up to your promise, why should I live up to mine?" Silas's eyes were turning pinkish. If Mona's eyes could change colors, they would have been red.

"…How did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter. How can you claim to be a religious man and break such a simple promise? All I asked was that you not harm yourself, and I would pray whenever you wanted me too! It's not like I asked you to stay chaste! Opus Dei beat me to it!" Silas quickly got a flash of his dream.

"You will NOT insult Opus Dei!"

"Stop trying to change the subject! Why would you do that? And I saw how infected your thigh looks! You need to take care of it!" Mona blushed as soon as she realized what she had said. Silas quickly jump out of his chair, sending it flying behind him. As soon as he made to move towards Mona, she ran as fast as she could away from him up the stairs. He wasn't far behind her and as Mona tried to such the door to her room Silas forced it open. Mona walked backwards quickly until she hit the bed, falling on top of it. Silas charged up to her and raised his hand.

"NO!" Mona began flinging her arms in the air hitting Silas in an attempt to keep him from hurting her. He pushed her on the bed and held her hands to his chest. Mona was crying freely by now.

"I've warned you not to push me! You are a sinner! You have invaded my privacy! I was told not to kill you, but I was given permission to deal with you as I pleased! IF YOU DO NOT BEHAVE I WILL PUNISH YOU UNTIL YOU CAN NOT WALK FOR WEEKS! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL WITH THE REST OF OPUS DEI!" Mona tried to swing her feet, but it was no use. She had to hurt Silas some way, so she did the only thing she could do. She spat in his face. Silas held both of her hands in one of his and used the other one to wipe off the saliva, and then proceeded to grab her hair.

Looking into her tear-filled eyes for a few seconds, Silas growled before letting go of her hair and getting off of her. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched as Mona curled into her pillow and cried.

Looking at her closet, Mona noticed the crucifix hanging over it. She quickly got up and ran to it, jumping up and swinging at it until it fell on the floor. Picking it up Mona threw it against the wall, breaking a piece off of it. Looking at her handiwork, Mona screamed as she threw what was left of the religious symbol in her hand at Silas (who smacked it aside in mid-air) before running up to him and hitting him.

"Merry Christmas! Merry FUCKING CHRISTMAS! I PRAY TO GOD YOU GO TO HELL! I…pray…I…hate….pray…monster…" Mona's words came out as incoherent mumbles. Silas pushed her to the ground before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Mona didn't care. God had done nothing for her. Her family was gone. She was having odd dreams about her kidnapper. He had threatened her, and she was truly frightened. She had gotten flashes of Bryan when Silas had been above her shouting and when he had raised his hand to strike her. She couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't a strong person. She was alone, and no matter what she did, there was no one to save her.

What would her grandfather do? What was her family's link to Opus Dei? Why was she starting to have feeling for Silas? Hadn't he just proved what a monster he could be? No, it was a just a warning. What would he do to her if she really did cross the line?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**This is the end of this chapter! I think this is my longest chapter yet! YAY! I start school Aug. 10 and between the amount of advanced classes I'm taking plus theatre I will have little time to write, but fear not, I will NEVER abandon this story! I enjoy it immensely! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW………………….**

**REVOYEZ!**


	19. Silas

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Here are my many thanks! I will try to update ASAP! I'm busy for the next 2 weeks so be patient! This is just a short thingy I wrote to please you and give those some info about the biblical Silas. **

**WARNIG: The first part is a scripture from the Bible telling the story of Silas. If you do not want to read it, then skip it! It is just some background info on how Silas got his name. I apologize for any mistakes I made, but I'm way too impatient to wait for my betas to get back to me, so here it is!**

**Joanna**- School is going GREAT! Thanks for all the luck! 

**MoonyEyes**- I'm happy you like this story! Hope you like this chapter, even if it's short!

**Bastetgir**l-Well I took a risk and no one has complained about the smut so I assume I did ok. Try it out and see what happens. GOOD LUCK!

**xmnemosynex**-HAHA! You're such a great reviewer! I hope you're still around to read this! 

**chef13**- CHEFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I too am over do for my Silas punishment! How come you haven't joined my forum?! It would SOOO rock if you did!!! I'll try to add more smut later just for you! 

**Aljinon**-I SUCK a directing, writing scripts, costuming….the only thing I can do is drama! I am working on Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are dead ( I do the costumes) and next I play Harper in Angels in America. Hopefully all goes well with those. Break a leg with everything you do! 

**Hard Day's Knight**- I'm glad you liked the dream. The truth is I make them angry with eachother when I can't thnk of whatelse to do. When my father died I could get REALLY angry REALLY quickly so I'm traying to make her like that. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Reviewer **– THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I try my best but I really don't like my writing style. It definitely lacks, but I'm slowly improving.

**StRawb3RRi3zform3**- Fine. No Lupe. Something will come to me and I'll start calling you that! Anyways, SO glad you liked it! PLEASE review this one!!!!!!!.

**The Shark Bait-** HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Mine is on Sept. 25!!! YAY!!!!! Enjoy this chapter!

**Si****lasCilice**- HAHAHAHA!!! Silas does enjoy a good ripe peach…if ya know what I mean. ;)

**McV2006**- No, I live in Texas. I just REALLY love New Orleans. School started for me Aug.10 and I'm having SOO much fun, though it's tough! But my AP English class is REALLY fun!

**i run with scissors**-HAHAHAHAHA! You are WICKED! Can't wait to talk to you again! This chapter is partially for you as well!

**dreammist4eve**r- Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm really happy you review my story! Hope things get better for you!

**Raven**-No problem! I really enjoy replying to your reviews. If you can take time to review I can take time to reply. 

**MayB**- teeheehee! I'm glad you giggled. It was a giggle worthy moment!

**Pinkknt**- I'm sorry if it shocked you. Next time I'll give bigger warning. I'm glad you like it though! I'm getting positive reviews from it! 

**Countess Verona Dracula**- You're so sweet! Hey, when are ya gonna update your stories! I'm a fan of yours now!!!!

**phoenix rising06**- Must I tell you how much you rock?

**ArmandSilverSprite**-I'm EXTREMLY happy that you like this story! PLEASE continue to read and review! If you have any questions, ask away! 

**LadySarassri-**I'll gladly read your story. Just tell me when it gets out and I'll read it. I don't really read other DVC fics so sorry if its already out and I'm missing it. I promise to review!

**brittagirl**- PLEASE don't be mad! I'm just busy and blocked!

**Silas  
**_"Silas, also known as Silvanus, was a prominent member of the early church at __Jerusalem__. Silas and Silvanus were apparently the __Greek__ and __Latin__ versions of the same name, which were possibly themselves a derivative of the __Hebrew__ name Saul. Silas and Judas (not to be confused with Judas Iscariot), also known as Barsabas (not to be confused with __Barnabas__ or __Barabbas__), were chosen to accompany Paul and Barnabas on their return to Antioch from the Jerusalem council of the apostles and elders. Silas was later an assistant and traveling companion of Paul on his second missionary._

_Silas accompanied Paul on his second missionary journey, and was brutally arrested along with him in Philippi after Paul cast a "spirit of divination" out of a slave girl, which enraged her owners. God miraculously saved Paul and Silas out of the prison however, an event that resulted in the __Baptism__ of the jailer:_

_"As we were going to the place of prayer, we were met by a slave girl who had a spirit of divination and brought her owners much gain by soothsaying. She followed Paul and us, crying, "These men are servants of the Most High God, who proclaim to you the way of salvation." And this she did for many days. But Paul was annoyed, and turned and said to the spirit, "I charge you in the name of Jesus Christ to come out of her." And it came out that very hour." _

_"But when her owners saw that their hope of gain was gone, they seized Paul and Silas and dragged them into the market place before the rulers; and when they had brought them to the magistrates they said, "These men are Jews and they are disturbing our city. They advocate customs which it is not lawful for us Romans to accept or practice." _

_"The crowd joined in attacking them; and the magistrates tore the garments off them and gave orders to beat them with rods. And when they had inflicted many blows upon them, they threw them into Prison, charging the jailer to keep them safely. Having received this charge, he put them into the inner prison and fastened their feet in the stocks." _

_"But about midnight Paul and Silas were praying and singing hymns to God, and the prisoners were listening to them, and suddenly there was a great earthquake, so that the foundations of the prison were shaken; and immediately all the doors were opened and every one's fetters were unfastened. When the jailer woke and saw that the prison doors were open, he drew his sword and was about to kill himself, supposing that the prisoners had escaped. But Paul cried with a loud voice, "Do not harm yourself, for we are all here." _

_"And he called for lights and rushed in, and trembling with fear he fell down before Paul and Silas, and brought them out and said, "Men, what must I do to be saved?" _

_"And they said, "Believe in the Lord Jesus, and you will be saved, you and your household." And they spoke the word of the Lord to him and to all that were in his house. And he took them the same hour of the night, and washed their wounds, and he was baptized at once, with all his family. Then he brought them up into his house, and set food before them; and he rejoiced with all his household that he had believed in God." (Acts 16:16-34 RSV)"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Young Silas watched in fascination as then Father Aringarosa read this scripture as part of a birthday present on Silas' twenty-third birthday during a Sunday morning mass.

He had felt great pleasure knowing that Father Aringarosa read this as a sign of his love- a love that a paternal father would share with his son. It didn't matter that half of the people attending were shooting, what they thought were, unseen glances at the scrawny albino. _His_ _father _was re-telling one of his favorite scriptures.

Silas loved his Christian name as someone who truly loved him had granted him the gift of purity. Since that moment he vowed to follow his caretaker and obey him. He wanted to please so much and no matter what he would repay Father Aringarosa for taking in a monster and granting him salvation as well as an identity.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Lights passed, gray buildings began to blend before a vast blur of green passed by the window once again. Silas and Mona were once again on a train heading for their next destination. Mona sat on the small bed taking a break from analyzing her dream instead she fantasized about knights in shining armor coming to rescue her from the Hell she was in, while Silas reminisced about his early years as a monk. Nether spoke. Both still sore from the previous days' argument.

The Christmas cheer was still in full force throughout the train, yet both parties remained locked in their little hole of a room like prisoners- one against her will and the other lost in a sea of rejection and fear.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona seemed unable to feel anything. She was exhausted in all aspects.

_Why don't I just end it?_

It seemed like a good idea. No more Opus Dei. No more Bryan. No more Silas. She would be free. Free to be with her family and free from the never ending Hell that played around her like some sick game. It seemed that no matter how well things started to look someone or something was always one step ahead of her in making sure she suffered.

_End it…_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ok, this is a SHORT chapter which I wrote in 20 minutes while I work on the next ch. Which will be longer. This is just to somewhat please you. PLEASE review. Reviews are my breakfast, lunch, and dinner! If you don't review then I'll cry so much I may never be able to finish this story!!!!!**

**PLEASE share your love for Silas! **

**REVOYEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. What God did not plan on

**What God did not Plan On**

"_Sleep well, weep well, go to the deep well as often as possible.  
Bring back the water, jostling and gleaming.  
God did not plan on consciousness developing so well.  
Well, tell him our pail is full and he can go to Hell."_

_A little five year old girl with tight curls giggled madly as her grandfather read this poem to her._

"_Don't laugh, dear one. This poem is not to be taken lightly." He tried to scowl at her, but the laughter in his voice was clearly evident._

"_But gwanpa he told God to go to da bad place!" she replied with a smile on her Madonna shaped face._

"_Yes he did. And why do you think that is?"_

"_Um…'cause he don' beliefe in the lowd?"_

"'_Because he **doesn't** **believe** in the **lord**.' And yes that is true. This is one of my favorite poems."_

"_Gwanpa, don' you believe in the God?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_But da poem is bad."_

"_Yes and no. It is bad because we are raised to believe that things which speak against God condemn us along with the originator of the piece, yet if we analyze more and judge less we may see the true meaning; what lies between and beyond the words."_

_The little girl wrinkled her face in confusion._

"_I don' unnerstan" _

"_One day you will, love."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona once again found herself in a small compartment on a train daydreaming while staring out the window. It had been two days since she and Silas had fought. She had locked herself in her room and was only forced to face him when he demanded she eat. Other then that he didn't speak or look at her. She couldn't help but feel depressed as the Christmas cheer surrounded the outside world leaving her alone and empty.

Mona glanced at Silas and noticed he had his head down and was frowning at his hands. His eyes seemed a bit duller and he looked as if he was sweating a little. Furrowing her brow, Mona turned towards him, asking with as much concern as she could muster for the man at the moment, "Are you okay over there? You're looking a little…uh…off…," she ended lamely. The small part of Mona that wasn't still incredibly pissed with Silas lifted with hope that her small effort at compassion over his well being might earn her a few brownie points with her captor, but it was not to be. In the end all it earned her was yet another glare (_he must have won a lifetime supply_, Mona thought glumly), and a short grunt of the words "I'm fine" before stalking off (_hmm…yet another prize from the crappiest game show on Earth?_) into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

Another few minutes of utter nothingness passed as Mona's eyes lazily scanned the cabin, looking desperately for something to distract her from her current situation. _There has to be _something _halfway entertaining in this hell hole. A radio, a book, a stack of cards, ANYTHING! God, how pathetic is it that I'm looking for a freaking stack of cards to entertain myself? I should be at home right now, with my own things, my _own_ friends, doing what I-_ Halfway through Mona's mental tirade her gaze fell onto something completely unexpected: an unlocked door. _How could Silas have missed this?_ Mona wondered. _Should I even try it this time?...It might be my last shot…_

Drawing in a deep breath, Mona slowly inched the door open as quietly as possible, a plan quickly forming in her head. _If I can just remember what compartment that old lady was staying in, I might be able to find her suitcase before she comes back from her bridge game, and then…_ Mona pictured the wrinkled woman she had seen when she and Silas had boarded the train, recalling the brief shock she had felt when she saw her reach into her small blue suitcase and pull out- well, she had no idea why an elderly woman would have one of **those**, but that made little difference. All that mattered was finding the old lady's compartment and getting what she needed before Silas realized she was gone and went on the warpath again.

_Was it the third or fourth door on the right? _She puzzled. _Think Mona, think! _Drawing in every last ounce of memory she had, Mona finally decided to try her luck at the third door, fully prepared to make any number of excuses should she find she was indeed mistaken. She pulled open the door swiftly, audibly sighing with relief upon the discovery that she had remembered correctly which compartment to look in. _And look! There's the blue suitcase right on top!_ _I'm fairly certain it was the in the zipper on the side…Yes! This is it! _Mona yanked the small pill bottle out of the tiny suitcase, only pausing briefly to wonder once more where an old bitty would get a bottle of Oxycotton (sp?) from before popping the container open and spilling its contents into the palm of her hand. _Finally, I can end it, _she thought with relief. _Silas, my dead family, whatever grim fate awaits me in Europe- it will all end here…no more pain, no more tears, no more- TIC TACS? What the hell? What happened to the- _"What could you possibly be want with my breath mints in my cabin, dearie?" Mona spun around to face the wrinkled old woman, returning to her train compartment, fresh from her game of bridge.

"I, uh, well…" she stammered.

"Go on honey, spit it out. I'm not gettin' any younger now am I?"

"Um, what happened to the pills that were in here?" Mona asked quizzically.

"Oh, those belonged to my son, sweetheart. He's got a condition, you see, so he takes those whenever he feels a bit weak, then we he's done with the bottles he gives 'em to me to use. I always thought it was a wasteful thing to throw somethin' out if you could still give it a good use, and those containers those Tic Tacs come in are fearful hard for me to open nowadays- rheumatoid arthritis kicks up far too often for my likin' these days. But you still haven't answered my question, hon. Just a what are you doin' in my cabin, hmm?" asked the old woman, placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"I would also like to know the answer to that question," a voice behind the old woman breathed darkly before swiftly bringing a large hand down on the aged woman's skull, effectively rendering her unconscious as her body crumpled to the floor.

Mona's mind froze up in terror, causing her to blurt out the only thought that happened to be in her mind at the moment. "Youkilledanoldlady…shewaslike90..whatthe…whywouldyou..?"

"She is not dead, merely unconscious. And you still have not answered the question! My patience draws thin, Woman!" As Silas said this, his body began to waver a bit from side to side, his legs feeling more unsteady by the moment. This of course went unnoticed by Mona, whose ability to speak in coherent sentences was returning in full force.

"You really want to know what I was doing!" she screamed, "you really want to know! I was gonna fucking kill myself! I was gonna come in here, grab the old lady's pills, and end it all!"

By now Silas' vision was a hazy swirl of clouds, and his entire body had broken out in an uncontrollable sweat. He began to shake, and was long past being able to consciously comprehend what Mona was going on and on about.

"I just wanted it to be over! To be done with you and my family and Bryan and Opus Dei and all this shit we call life! So it doesn't matter what you do to me 'cause I'm already done! You hear me? Done! I- what the…" Mona's words were cut off by a loud _thunk_ as Silas' legs gave out from under him and collapsed heavily onto the unconscious body of the 73 year old woman before him.

"Silas?" Mona called, "are you…you landed on the grandma…" she said stupidly before coming to her senses once again. _What the hell is going on here? Just when I think things couldn't get any weirder my life takes a sharp right turn into the freakin' Twilight Zone! I don't have to stay here. This is my perfect opportunity to get away, to escape this nightmare. I don't owe him anything, even if he is sprawled unconscious on top of Betty fucking White! He's my kidnapper and the murderer of my family, for Pete's sake! You don't care about him at all! You DON'T care! _ The internal battle momentarily won, Mona made exactly three purposeful strides over the bodies and out the compartment door before stopping dead in her tracks, shoulders stooped, and turning back towards the unconscious Silas. His eyes briefly fluttered open. "Mo..na.." he gasped out before slipping back into darkness.

_Shit._

She cared.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO PHOENIX RISING 06!**

**PLEASE READ! if all of you could pray to whomever you believe in that a friend of mine lives through her leukemia. She is a 15 year old girl from Puerto Rico and has been sent here to Texas. She has no friends, can't speak English is lonely. This girl is brave and has suffered through many treatments, but she is slowly losing hope. PLEASE pray!**

**School has decided to be a bitch and I couldn't even write this chapter! The first quarter is mine but the rest was written by Phoenix Rising 06. I'm VERY sick right now and have exams next week excluding the thing that is happening to my new friend from Puerto Rico. Please be patient because even though most of you don't like the short chapters they are easier for me to manage and allow me to post a little more often.**

**Btw, CH. Name goes with the poem.**

Thank you ALL who reviewed!

**phoenix rising06**- You wrote this chapter so all credit goes to you!

**SilverRaiine-** Sorry that this chapter is short but I'm sick and I have 9 weeks exams this week. When they are finished I'll write more in class.

**dreammist4ever- **HAHA! Wow…you go with your loop hole. Thanks for the review! 

**i run with scissors-** I will not tell you what happens next for I have not typed it yet! MUAHAHAHAHA! cough

**pinkknt**- I'm sorry for the short chapter again, but its either this or you wait** FOREVER**

Hard Day's Knight

**stRawb3RRi3zform3- LUPE!** Sorry this chapter is short, but Phoenix wrote it and I was suppose to add more, but I'm sick and I have exams next week. EEK!

**MysteriousMagicalMuse-** Um…like I've said before this story has no plot. Though a few ideas have been thrown out so as soon as exams finish and I can grab at least to of my betas then the chapters will hopefully be longer.

**SilasCilice-**Sorry this is short! Phoenix kept her end of the deal but I didn't.  Enjoy! 

**chef13-** Thanks for reviewing from school! I know what a pain that can sometimes be. The shorter chapter 19 was something that popped into my head and I had to type it quickly and post it so that way you could read it and I didn't forget. THANKS, CHEFY! Hey, is Silas still with you?

**Raven- Ok. **I got your name change. Thanks for the review! Sorry this is short!

**Hard Day's Knight-** Yes, the italics was Aringarosa reading the Bible. BTW, even short reviews are MUCH appreciated!  Sorry this is so short!


	21. Silas' Cilice

**HAPPY GUY FAWKES NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! It was written by me and Phoenix Rising so don't forget to also thank her!**

**SilasCilice**- Noticed how I used your name twice. It's all for you! See, Silas really does love you! He asked me to do it!

**stRawb3RRi3zform3****-** Houston has MD Anderson which is one of the top medical centers in the US for cancer treatment. I haven't seen her yet as I was sick or had family emergencies, but I called her and she is okay, but still depressed. Thank you!

**xmnemosynex****-** Sorry it took so long to update! Here it is! 

**chef13****-** CHEFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven't heard from you in FOR-FREAKIN-EVER! Where have you been?!?!?!?! I must say, Silas has a lot of Stamina. He stayed up ALL NIGHT watching Alice in Wonderland with me! That takes a lot of strength. Hehe!

**SilverRaiine****-** Well, Silas is a complex character and I will try to spend more time on his reaction to Mona being suicidal, but it'll take a while Thank you for the review! I'm all better now! 

**Hard Day's Knight****-** Well let's see how Mona reacts to Silas from now on. I have to find a way to add more fluff. Fluff is cute.  Thanks for the review!!!

**i run with scissors**- Well you did help me with a basic idea for this chapter. It was because of you that Phoenix was able to write more. Thanks for all the help, Ash! Good luck with school!

**pinkknt** - Thank you for your prayer. I only spoke to her briefly once so I really have no idea how she's doing. I'm not sick anymore so I'll be able to visit her soon. MD Anderson is kind of far from where I live which is why I haven't seen her yet, but I will soon.

**Brittagirl**- HAHA! No she isn't in love YET, but she is slowly getting there. Thanks for the review!

**dreammist4ever****-** THANKS!!!!! I hope you like this chapter! It was a group effort.

**le-bel-ecrivain**- HEHE! NEW REVIWER! Welcome to my humble world! I'm glad you like this story so far! Here is the next chapter and I hope you continue to review! Your kind words really mean a lot to me. THANKS!

**HayNet**-ANOTHER NEW REVIWER! This chapter is just loaded with them! Thank you SOOO much for taking the time to leave a message. It means a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter!!!

**SeductressofDarkness**- Here is your update! I really hope you like it. Cool name, btw.

**McV2006****-** I haven't heard from you in a while. I also love the golden girls. They were my favorite! But the idea belongs to phoenix so all credit goes to her. Thanks again! 

**missAmp****-** hehe. Sorry, but I had a lot going on and couldn't really review. I hope you like what you've read so far! Thanks for reviewing!

**Silas' Cilice**

Mona wasn't sure how, but she managed to drag Silas' body back to their compartment before placing the old lady on a near by seat making it seem as if she was napping. Quickly rushing back to Silas, Mona closed and door behind her before turning to face her unconscious patient.

_Right. Okay. I can do this. I can do this…what do I do?_

Carefully stepping towards him, Mona took a deep breath before going down on her knees and placing her hands at the hem of his robe. Raising the thick brown robe to his upper thigh Mona inspected the greenish-yellowish infection caused by **Silas' Cilice**.

_Why would you willingly do this, Silas?_

Getting up, Mona went to the bathroom and wet a towel with hot water, returning to gently dab Silas' sweat drenched brow. The touch caused Silas' eyes to flutter open briefly as he gave a nearly incoherent moan. Mona's own brow wrinkled in confusion at the verbal expulsion, fairly certain that the stress of the situation was causing her to hallucinate. That couldn't have been her name he moaned, could it?

Suddenly a shrill ringing noise cut into Mona's musings over Silas' unconscious mutterings, causing her to give a startled yelp and drop the wet cloth, which promptly landed on Silas with a small _plop_.

_Calm down, Mona. It's only Silas' cell phone._

Staring down at Silas as the bothersome noise continued, the question presented itself: Should she answer the phone or not? In the end it was curiosity and desperation that won out, prompting her to reach for the phone and flip it open.

"H-hello?" Another moan from Silas punctuated the silence from the other end of the line.

"Hello?! Who the hell IS this?!" she said, this time with force. "If you don't start explaining yourself right now, so help me God, I will hang up and 69 your ass!"

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat, and then came the long-awaited reply, "Where is Silas? What have you done with him?"

The voice was sharp and insistent, the response more of an order to spill all regarding Silas' location and restore him to the phone than an honest inquiry. Mona thought she detected the traces of a Spanish accent beneath the evident confidence of someone speaking from a position of authority, but then again it was becoming more and more difficult for her to be certain of anything as time wore on.

"Silas can't come to the phone right now, as he's currently lying on the floor unconscious from what appears to be one hell of an infection. Now would you please tell me who the FUCK this is?" Mona's patience was wearing thin.

"Control yourself woman! (hehe, do you notice how Aringarosa uses the same words Silas used from the first conversation he and Mona had? Lol) I am a…friend…of Silas'. What do you mean by infection?" he quizzed.

"What I mean is that that freaking Appalling Belt of Pain and Suffering he insists on wearing must've given him some sort of infection, because his leg is all scary and yellow and he's passed out cold on the ground by a card playing, TicTac popping granny!" she shrieked, drawing nearer and nearer to a nervous breakdown. If this didn't stop soon, there was no doubt in Mona's mind that she would lose control and begin frantically lobbing TicTacs at random passersby.

"Calm down woman, and tell me where you are right now," Silas' "friend" instructed.

"What? Oh, uh, um, a train. We're on a train."

Impatient, the voice shot out angrily, "I surmised as much already! _Where_ is the _train_ at?!"

Biting back her desire to say "At the station", Mona collected herself and told the voice their exact location. There was a flurry of words at her latest confession, all of them shouted in anxious Spanish at the unnamed figures obviously standing next to the voice. Finally, the voice turned back to a very puzzled Mona.

"Woman, stay right where you are- don't go anywhere no matter what may occur!" the voice ordered.

To stunned and confused to say anything else, Mona simply hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the unconscious Silas. For the first time, Mona noticed how vulnerable he looked. His pale skin was glistened with a light sheen of sweat, his brow furrowed in distress. His lips moved unconsciously, no sound except the sporadic moan issuing from it. The question seeped into her brain again: Did he say her name? For some unknown reason, the thought that Silas might've called out her name above all others in his time of need sent a pleasant tingle down her spine. _Oh, Silas _she thought, _what am I going to do with you?_ He was making her feel things she never thought she'd feel, nor would she have ever hoped to feel about the murderer of her family. As Mona stooped to caress his tensed forehead, she realized her hand had somehow found its way into Silas' and was clasping it tightly. _You can't die on me now. You know that, right?_

Unheard by Silas, Mona's silent pleas were swiftly interrupted by the sound of the door being thrown violently open as five men donning the customary religious garb of Opus Dei swarmed into the room, pushed Mona out of the way, and proceeded to hoist Silas up and carry him from the small compartment. Mouth agape, all Mona could do was to follow the strange men carting Silas off the train while trying to erase the _WTF?! _expression from her face. Stepping from the darkened train into the sunlight, only one thought subsisted in Mona's head.

_Silas, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore…._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter! The next one will be out soon hopefully, but til then I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Merry Christmas

_**December 25,2006**_

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope all of you are having a great holiday and are enjoying what ever religious celebration you follow.**

**Next on Silas:**

**Fluff.**

**Silas takes care of Mona and learns what she truly thinks of him **

**Fluff and…**

**SILAS' THIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Snape's Opera Rose**


	23. Mona's Reverie

**ALL OF YOU MUST READ THE "SILAS, MY LOVE" PREQUEL MADE BY PHOENIX RISING! It's Titled "Genesis". GO READ AND REVIEW! Also thank Phoenix rising for helping and pretty much writing this whole chapter. YOU ROCK!**

**Alas my dear children, this is the day you will always remember as the day you were all thanked by phoenix rising! It goes thus:**

**Owenfan: **Thanks so much for the review! We've just put together a new chapter, so hopefully you will be in suspense no longer!

**Jesusfreak818:** Yay! Applause! Snape-y and I bask in applause!

**i run with scissors: **I'm so glad everyone liked the idea of bringing Aringydingy into the story. I was really worried people would find him boring, but I'm thrilled to see you think I made the right decision!

**yashagirl: **When are we going to update? Right now! Isn't that peachy?  And you didn't like Paul Bettany as Silas? Well, to each her own, I suppose. All that really matters is that we're all here to gather in worship of Silas!

**Juliette:** Hey! What a coincidence! Your name made it into my _Silas, My Love_ Prequel! Once again, I'm so happy everyone liked the reintroduction of Bishop Manny into the plot. You've all made my day!

**SilasCilice: **What would a Silas story be without his thigh? I say we all gather together in worship of the Almighty Thigh!

**xmnemosynex: **Happy New Year! Hope this chapter finds you well!

**SeductressofDarkness: **Hope this update keeps you alive a bit longer! 

**Aljinon: **Hope you had a wonderful Christmas!

**Hugmuffin666: **Awww! So happy you're enjoying it! And you're right, Snape-y made an absolutely adorable Silas fic!

**Bodo:** Thanks so much! Enjoy!

**Tasha: **Thanks for the review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

**Mona's Reverie**

Silas barged into a small room of an Opus Dei safe house just north of Memphis, Tennessee to find Mona medicated on a bed.

She had been drugged several times a day while he had been healing from his infection and she no longer held a sense of time. It had been roughly two weeks since Silas and Mona had been taken to the safe house and Silas was now well enough to continue with his orders.

Seeing Mona groan made Silas angry, but what made him furious was the purple bruise on her jaw. Doing his best to control his anger, Silas turned to the monk by the door.

"Who hit her?" The monk didn't seem to notice Silas' anger as he answered.

"She would not stop fighting and hit one of our superiors, so he punished her in accordance to our rules."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Mona sat atop an antique Oriental rug sketching as a fire crackled, illuminating the lavishly decorated living room surrounding her. It was almost midnight and she had felt an overwhelming desire to sketch. Furrowing her brow in concentration, Mona moved her hand gracefully across the page while trying to recall the details of the creature that had caused this late night illustration. Focusing on her task, Mona did not hear someone approach her until a pair of very strong arms encircled her, causing her to jump in place._

"_Silas! Don't do that!" She said only to receive a chuckle from the man behind her._

"_I'm sorry, my love. I truly didn't mean to startle you." Mona turned her head and kissed him on the lips._

"_What are you doing up?" she asked as she reached up and removed his glasses; trying to get a better look at his beautiful blue eyes._

"_I need those. It's too dark for me to see you properly without them." Silas told her as he tried to reach for his glasses only to be swatted by Mona._

"_No glasses. You'll just have to get closer." Hearing the smirk in her voice, Silas gave her a sly smile before turning his body at an angle and gently lowering her to the lush rug beneath them. Mona giggled as Silas lay atop of her just tracing her face._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Well, seeing as someone has taken my glasses away from me, I have to make sure everything is as I remember it." He whispered, tracing from her jaw up to her forehead, down her nose and stopping at her mouth. Mona just looked at him as he stared at her lips. Giving the finger that lay gently on her lips a kiss, she was rewarded a smile from Silas before he traced her mouth slowly. _

_She couldn't breathe. Such a simple act made her head dizzy and her heart pound. Closing her eyes, Mona allowed herself to feel everything he was doing to her. She felt as he moved from her lips to her neck, leaving a kiss on her pulse point as his hands gently slid down her arms, taking hold of her wrists and bringing them up for a kiss. As he let her hands go, Mona lightly placed them at the base of his neck while her fingers buried themselves in his hair. _

_Silas continued with his exploration, tracing the outline of her slip, starting at the strap and working his way down the 'V' which ended in the groove between her breasts. Placing on last kiss there, Silas looked up to find Mona with her eyes still shut._

"_Yes, everything seems to be the way I remember it." Silas watched as Mona opened her desire- filled eyes._

"_I love you, **my** wife." He whispered as he ran his hand through her hair. _

"_I love you too, my husband."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona woke from her drug-induced slumber to find herself being lifted into a pair of strong arms. Too groggy to fully comprehend the situation, Mona was content to let herself be jostled about as the phantom arms carried her on their way, even going so far as to snuggle herself further into their warm embrace in an attempt to return to the pleasant feelings of her dream. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as a familiar male voice broke through the haze, "Hold on, Mona. We're almost there."

"It's you," she whispered, smiling and nuzzling his neck, though her eyes remained closed, "I'm so glad it's you. I've missed you, my love." At this, Mona felt all movement stop on his part, before he gave a quick grunt and continue on his way.

The next thing Mona knew, she felt herself being lowered into a leather seat, away from the comforting presence she so desired in her drowsy state. Desperate not to be separated from the soothing warmth, Mona kept her arms wrapped around her familiar phantom man's neck, holding him tightly.

"Mona," the voice said, disentangling himself from her arms, "you have to let go. I have to drive us to the airstrip; Opus Dei has provided us with a jet."

Despite Mona's whimper of disapproval, the figure moved away from her, slamming the car door shut behind him as he went. The door on the other side of the car opened, and the last thing Mona was aware of before slipping back into the bliss of sleep was of her caretaker reaching over and fastening her seatbelt for her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A half an hour later, Silas pulled the car to a stop at a small airstrip just outside of Memphis. The location had been chosen specifically by his brethren in Opus Dei; the airstrip was not only inconspicuous, but it had dealt with Opus Dei before and everyone who worked there knew not to ask questions.

The pilot and the attendants had done their work efficiently, having fully prepped the jet for take off and stocking it with countless small luxuries that were neither needed nor noticed by Silas as he carried Mona onto the plane and placed her gently in her seat, pausing briefly to push a stray lock of hair off of Mona's face. Silas remembered the incident that occurred on the train before he had passed, remembered the last words she had spoken to him. _"I just wanted it to be over! To be done with you and my family and Bryan and Opus Dei and all this shit we call life! So it doesn't matter what you do to me 'cause I'm already done! You hear me? Done!"_ Her words echoed in his head, wounding Silas more than he would've thought possible.

_To be done with you._

_He_ had done this to her, had turned her from the fiery spirit she had been into an empty shell of a girl who was so desperate to escape what her life had become that she was willing to resort to suicide. _He_ had taken away everything and everyone she had in a rain of bullets and righteous condemnation. And now _he_ would hand over a seemingly innocent girl to the Council of Shadows and whatever fate they deem necessary.

It was a heavy burden to bear.

Silas sighed heavily, dropping himself into his seat just as the plane started to take off. The ascent woke Mona once again, who, though still under the influence of the heavy medication, was staring at Silas as though she hadn't seen him in years.

"Silas?! Is that really you?!" she exclaimed, her words coming out slightly slurred. "Where are we? What's happening? When did you get all fuzzy?"

"We're on a private Opus Dei jet, on our way to Rome. You have been drugged, Mona."

"Really?"

At once Mona began to wave her hand about furiously, moving it back and forth in front of her face as her eyes widened at all the pretty shapes she was seeing.

"Woah! Silas, come here! You've got to see my hand! It's AMAZING!"

When it became obvious that Silas wasn't going to join in on the fun with Mona and her "AMAZING" hand, Mona quickly became bored of it and whipped her head about, examining her surroundings.

"It's so nice in here! Opus Dei really knows how to pimp a ride! Ooooh, peanuts!"

Mona bolted out of her seat and would've dashed right over to the peanuts and devoured them all, had it not been for the fact she had fallen flat on her face the moment she stood up and turned around.

Silas got up from his chair as quickly as he could and raced over to Mona's side, just as Mona proclaimed the carpet "beautiful".

"It's like a pillow for my nose!" she said as Silas attempted to help her up. Mona swatted blindly at his hand, insisting that he leave her be. "I like it better here," she said, her words muffled by the lush carpeting, "Hello floor, make me a sandwich!"

This set off a round of giggles from Mona, who began to pout as Silas picked her up and placed her firmly back in her seat. "Stay there," he said, not knowing if his words would even be heard much less obeyed by the crazed person sitting in front of him.

"Hey, no fair!"

At this, Silas merely shrugged. _Is this how it's going to be the whole way there? Please Lord, I need Your help to deal with this!_

Silas' silent prayer must've been unheard, for at that exact moment Mona began belting out the words to some song Silas had never heard of and which he prayed he would never hear again.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch….a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet. Sweetie you had me!"

Silas' head snapped up at the racy lyrics. _Devil's music! _he thought, _where would she even learn something like that?_ "Mona, please stop-"

"Hehe, ya know, that song sounds just like Bryan. He was always _so_ cocky about all that, the bastard. Not that he didn't have good reason to be, mind you. Whew, that boy had a mouth on him! Could make a girl weak in the knees without even touching her- I know it always did me!"

Silas couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had been bad enough when she had been bonding with the floor, but now he had to hear about Bryan's sexual prowess? If this didn't stop soon, he was going to put a gag on the girl. _And if I ever see her lover again I'll- _Silas stopped himself there. Why did he care who she had slept with? _You don't_, he told himself firmly.

All the while Silas was mentally berating himself, Mona had been going on and on, "He was my first, you know. I don't mean my first boyfriend –heavens no- but my first, well, you know what I mean, right?"

Mona seemed to take Silas' stony silence as an answer to the affirmative and plowed on.

"It was my 18th birthday, and he took me out to celebrate. It was so romantic; the whole night was perfect. That was three years ago, before Opus Dei turned him into a religious nut with a penchant for slicing and dicing his girlfriends. Thanks to that lovely experience, I'm little miss frigid-from-the-waist-down! Every time a guy tries to touch me like that I completely freeze up and start to freak out! God, what did you people do to him?" Mona asked accusatorily, pausing to think a bit before dissolving into another fit of giggles. "I was just thinking what a good thing it was that he didn't decide to become a monk. The whole vow of celibacy thing? Never woulda happened. He'd consider it a waste to womankind! Wouldn'ta lasted a week, that one."

Silas still sat in his chair, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Hey, Silas, how long has it been since you got laid?" Mona quizzed as Silas seethed, "Wait- you have had sex before, haven't you? I mean, you weren't born a monk."

"It is of no importance when I last…when I…it is of no importance! Now please be quiet and stop bothering me with your idle chatter!" he yelled, momentarily forgetting that a drugged Mona is an uninhibited Mona.

"So you _have_ had sex!" Mona exclaimed.

Thirty seconds later, she was being gagged.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

As the time passed, Mona had finally given up the fight against her restraints and settled herself back into her seat, leaving Silas alone in his own reverie. As he stared out the window, he tried valiantly to forget what Mona had said in her drugged state. The truth was he had had sex, but it was something he would rather forget, and he definitely didn't want to discuss his limited sexual experience with Mona "My ex-boyfriend made my knees weak" DeBourbon.

As a teen, another young runaway with a starving belly had offered him sex in exchange for some of his food, an offer the teenage boy was only too happy to accept. He agreed to her rules –no kissing, unnecessary touching, or undressing- and promptly lost his virginity in a deserted alleyway, behind a garbage dumpster. The girl kept her eyes screwed shut the entire time.

After that, the boy would scrounge up any money he could, hoping it would be enough to buy him a few minutes of pleasure. Always the same rules: no kissing, touching, or undressing.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona once again was whisked off to la-la land after Silas gagged her mouth shut. Her dreams became a blur of colors as memories and drug induced fantasies clashed in her sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_Where am I?_

Groaning and rubbing the pain she felt in her jaw, Mona turned her head and found Silas gazing out the window of…an airplane?

"Arf wf oa –" Mona stopped talking as soon as she felt the large chunk of fabric in her mouth. Silas took notice as the girl did her best to free herself from her restraints and remove the gage, but to no avail.

Still feeling weak, Mona turned to look at Silas once more. He was just staring at her with an unreadable expression. Feeling very emotional and on the verge of tears, Mona looked at him with sad eyes. Quietly getting up from his seat, Silas walked over to Mona, doing his best to hide the slight limp he had as pain started to return to his thigh, and removed the gag and bounds.

"Thanks…I think." Mona began feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Do you remember what happened?" Silas asked; his eyes staring into her.

"I remember you fainting…and…. a stupid ugly man hitting me! Why the fuck was I hit?!" Mona demanded.

"Language," Silas said in a nonchalant tone. "I'm sorry you were hit. If I had known…hitting a woman is shunned upon in my church."

"…why are we on a plane? And why was I drugged? And WHY was I bound and gagged?" Silas took a deep breath before he began his explanations.

"We are heading to Rome, so that I may present you to my superiors. You were drugged for unjust reasons, and I apologize for this once again… and you were bound and gagged so that I could have a few minutes of peace with out you saying or doing anything aggravating." Feeling too tired to actually yell, Mona settled for her dirtiest look.

"I know you're a monk, but do you believe in it?"

"Believe in what?" Silas asked curiously.

"Extra Ecclesiam nulla salus." Mona felt smart for a moment as Silas looked on at her with fascinated eyes.

"How do you know about that?"

"I do, in fact, read. Do you believe it? Is that why you you joined Opus Dei? So that you would find salvation within the church?" Mona was prepared for a burst of anger, not for Silas to actually reply.

"I wasn't even aware it exsisted until after I joined Opus Dei. I became a Catholic to seek freedom, I never expected salvation. I didn't think I could be loved or forgiven, but my brethern have showed me different. So yes, I do believe in it." Mona's body still demanded sleep, but she forced it away as her interest peaked.

_I can't believe he told me something personal. I know it isn't much, but it's a start._

"But 'Extra Eccelsium nulla salus' translates to 'outside the church there is no salvation'. How can you go around condemning other Christians or Jews because they are not Catholic?"

"The doctrine was intended for non-christians." Silas tried to reason.

"Yes, but it states, and I quote, 'it is absolutely necessary for the salvation of every human creature to be subject to the Roman Pontiff'." Mona raised one eyebrow in a 'beat that' sort of way.

"That is correct, but what the Church means when it says "outside the church there is no salvation' is that Christ is the head and the church acts like the body."

"That still doesn't explain why other Christians and Jews are condemned."

"They are not condemned. 'Those who, through no fault of their own, do not know the Gospel of Christ or his Church, but who nevertheless seek God with a sincere heart, and, moved by grace, try in their actions to do his will as they know it through the dictates of their conscience — those too may achieve eternal salvation,' " Silas countered.

But Mona would not be beat. "Yes, but 'The most Holy Roman Church firmly believes, professes and preaches that none of those existing outside the Catholic Church, not only pagans, but also Jews and heretics and schismatics, can have a share in life eternal; but that they will go into the eternal fire which was prepared for the devil and his angels' and that is a quote from Pope something the fourth. I think it was Eugene. Though you may believe that the Catholic Church does not condeme Jews or Christians the Catholic Church certainly seems to think otherwise." Silas was stunned into silence.

"You seem to know much about a church you claim to dislike."

"I was forced into this religion, but after a while I came to realize that I was fascinated by its history and the history of other religions that proceeded Catholicism. That's what my major is, theology. I can't spell correctly or even speak correctly, but I know my religions."

"All that you have told me has been the beliefs of previous popes. The Catholic Church is different now. We do not take things to mean the exact same thing our predecessors believe them to be."

"Yes, but your predecessors are the ones who wrote it. What they said it all means is what it all means. You cannot read between the lines, especially if they have gone out of their way to translate these doctrines into other languages and leave notes as to what the doctrines mean. And all of this is just the icing on the cake! I mean there are people out there who strongly believe that salvation in the Catholic Church is only explicit adherents in the Roman Catholic Church can be 'saved' and its not like I blame them. Your church, my church, our church, whatever you want to call it can be blamed for many things in history. There have been corrupt priests, bishops, cardinals, and yes- even popes! Yet today's Catholics see these people as messengers and preachers for this faith!"

"The Church is not corrupt! We do our greatest to follow Catholic doctrine as best we can in order to better this world by doing God's work! Surely you find that an admirable cause? Opus Dei and the Church save people. When they feel alone, dirty, unwanted- the church helps them! The church makes them useful and gives them purpose. The only people who say negative things about The Church are people who do not care for religion or people who have been raised to view The Church in a negative light. The Church is a thing of wonder. The Body of Christ."

"Does Christ have people killed for no reason?" Mona lashed out, "Or is that only Opus Dei, because from what I have read and heard not even other Catholics are too fond of your sacred order."

When Silas struggled to find a reply, Mona's face beamed with triumph. "What, no answer? Don't beat yourself up for losing the debate, Silas," she smiled wickedly, one eyebrow raised as she quipped, "that's why they call me the Master Debater."

At this, an irate fire lit in Silas' eyes, and Mona, sensing danger and coming to the realization that she valued a gag-free flight, finally decided to back down, lest Silas open the plane's door and send her hurtling down into the Atlantic.

"Well I'm famished! Whaddya say we break into the mini-fridge and make a dent in the food, yeah? No, no- put your money away, 'cause Mona's buyin' tonight!" Mona pushed on, ignoring Silas' baffled expression at her rather eccentric change of subject, "But first, I think we better take a look at those bandages. Don't think I didn't notice that limp of yours is worse than ever."

Hastily Mona rose from her seat and, crossing over to Silas before he could protest, lifted the hem of his robe and reached for his milky-white thigh…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Ha! We left you on a thigh cliff-hanger! We are so evil! grins toothily **

**Sorry it took SOOOO long for me to update! I've been busy with school and I'll be busier still, but with Phoenix there to help push me we should make it!**

**PLEASE review!**


	24. Visible Light

** HYPERLINK " ****yashagrl****-**Ha-ha! Phoenix rising came up with the nose pillow. She is VERY funy. Thanks for the review!

**SilasCilice****- **You dirty girl!!! Lol. What have we told you about being kinky? Poor Jessy has ran to the corn…nevermind she ran to Silas's bedroom. Chases after Jessy with a broom

**Aljinon****- **I'm sorry it took me so long. I just had aot of stuff going on. I liked your review. It made me laugh.

**McV2006****- **Everyone loves a strong, sexy, milky white thigh!!

**dreammist4ever****-**AWW! Thank you so much! I can't believe we are one of your favorites!!! Here is the next chapter…sorry its alittle late. :(

**AmaltheaDestler****-** "Those who, through no fault of their own, do not know the Gospel of Christ or his Church, but who nevertheless seek God with a sincere heart, and, moved by grace, try in their actions to do his will as they know it through the dictates of their conscience — those too may achieve eternal salvation." That is a passage from a Catholic doctrine called _Extra __Ecculseiam__Nulla__Salus_If you look it up on google you will get more info on it as well as different viewpoints. It's a very contradicting doctrine. You can also look up Pope Boniface the VIII for more info on the Catholic church. If you have any questions or comments fell free to send me a message.

**Anonymous****- **Sorry you had to wait 5 months!

**5oclock.autumn****-** You nympho! Haha!I'm glad you still like it! I haven't heard from you

**SilverRaiine****-** Lol. I HOPE my writing has improved! Phoenixrising is a BIG Panic! At the disco fan so it was all her doing.

**Lauraxox****- **Thanks for the support! I hope you like this chapter!

**Selene2992****- **I LOVE rambles! They always make me laugh! Not to mention that I tend to ramble as well. I actually started writing this story long before the movie came out but watching the movie helped me to _see_ Silas outside of my head. Everything is okay now except that I might be moving soon and yeah. Sigh. I SO gald this story caught your attention and I hope you keep reading until I finish!!! THANKS!!!! If you have any question or comments feel free to message me!

**SeductressofDarkness****- **hehehe! Well, here you go!

**Aljinon****-** SORRY! LOTS of crap went down, but here is the next chapter. This story is just getting complicated because Silas is complicated and I don't want to post crap. Thanks for being patient!

**Antidaeophobia****-** I plan on writing a sex scene, but I don't know yet.

**Jenni****- **Phoenixrising is the Invader Zim and Panic! Fan so all credit for that goes to her. Leave her a comment, she's a cool chick.

**Visible Light**

Silas quickly reached for Mona's hands as soon as they made contact with his skin. Mona looked from her hands, which were being held gently but firmly in between Silas' hands, to his face.

"I am more than capable of changing the bandages myself, thank you," Silas seemed to be trying hard to keep the nervousness out of his voice, but it was still clearly there.

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen. I am going to lift your robe just high enough to see the wound on your nice little thigh, while YOU hold your robe so that you may preserve some form of modesty while I change your bandages and YOU keep quiet. Understood?" Mona didn't wait for a reply as slipped her hands from between Silas's while the poor monk sat in shock of her comment and gently lifted the robe.

"This is HIGHLY indecent! I cannot allow you to continue!" Silas said as he squirmed in his seat to try and stop the flow of blood heading south.

"SILAS! Stop talking! AH! I said stop talking! Good. I know that even in the Catholic Church monks and priests have FEMALE doctors (though probably not in the Vatican) so at some point you MUST have had a female check on you. Am I right?" Mona raised one eyebrow, a feat which had taken her many years and headaches to achieve, while she waited for his reply which came in the form of a hesitant nod.

"Well, for now, I am the doctor and I will take care of this wound-"

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" Silas said when he found his voice.

"Silas, was this wound self-inflected?" Mona asked sweetly knowing the answer.

"It is a-"

"Yeah, yeah. Helps you feel Christ's pain. Reminds you of why he died yada yada. That's not what I asked you. The question was 'was this self-inflected?' and the answer should have been 'Yes, Ms. Mona, I did stick barbed-wire into my flesh like the emo man that I am.' See, that wasn't so hard."

_Sleepy._ Mona's mind reminded her.

She shook her head in the hopes of getting the sleep out of her, but found that it only worked for a few seconds. Knowing that the only way to stay awake for a bit longer was to do something, Mona looked around for something to use on Silas's thigh. Conveniently enough a first aid kit was close at hand, which made getting her head focused a lot easier.

After making sure Silas was holding the robe just high enough, Mona began her work on his thigh, but not before her mind tuned into the fact that Silas seemed to go commando. From the small glimpse that she received, Silas wasn't wearing anything except for the robe. No pants, no underwear, nothing. Mona started to blush, recalling when she had seen Silas's well sculpted derriere, but used every ounce of will power to keep it away. It wasn't as hard as it seemed because one look at his thigh after it came out of its wrappings had her feeling sick and angry at both Silas and Opus Dei. Remembering the night Mona had watched Silas flagellate himself, Mona realized his thigh did look better. Before, it had been a mess of dried blood in a sea of yellowing flesh with purple marks outlining the outside pattern of the _cilice._ Now, though still highly grotesque, it was less yellow with only red dots to mark the puncture wounds and the dark purple now a light lavender hue.

Opening up the first aid kit, Mona removed swabs to clean the area all around his thigh.

"I've always wanted to learn Latin."

"Fascinating." Silas said in an annoyed tone.

"No, really. I mean I've always loved to hear priests say the mass in Latin. Or is it speaks the mass in Latin? Wait… That didn't make sense. Anyway, it's a beautiful language. Do you speak it fluently?"

"Yes. Bishop Aringarosa taught me."

"Oh," Mona said, fascinated by this small foray into Silas' personal life, "Who's that?"

"He is the head of Opus Dei. He is the one who showed me _The Way_; he saved me and gave me a purpose in life," Silas replied, his adoration of the man shining through in every syllable.

"And this Bishop dude, he's Spanish, right?" Mona asked.

Silas looked puzzled for a minute, responding, "Yes, yes he is. How did you know?"

"He called you right after you passed out on the train. I wasn't sure if I should answer it but I was curious as to whom your Gepetto was and I thought maybe he could help. He clearly cares a lot about you; he seemed really worried when I told him what had happened."

Silas studied Mona's face intently, his mind unconsciously tracing the angles of her face, committing its delicate curves to memory as he searched for some sign as to her true intentions. Finally, when Silas had commenced his study of her lightly freckled visage and was suitably assured that she wasn't mocking him or still acting out under the influence, he drew in a long suffering breath and spoke to Mona, whose face had become inexplicably flushed under Silas' gaze.

"You are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Mona answered, her face brightening with a smile, "I would never joke about this. Or tuna fish, but that's another story."

The smile slowly vanished from Mona's face as Silas gave her one of his trademark blank stares, followed by a brief shake of the head.

"What makes you say such strange things? Half of the words out of your mouth seem so…" he paused, the wheels turning as he searched his brain for just the right word to describe her, "…so random. Fish has no relevance to our present conversation."

Mona flushed anew, casting her eyes downward as she stumbled over her words, "I, uh, I'm not exactly sure. It's just something I do…randomly, like you said. It used to bug the hell out of my dad when I was younger, but I think he's getting used to it now. He just sighs, rolls his eyes, and tells me that the nice people in the little white coats have some hypodermic needles and a straightjacket with my name on it. Paul thinks it's hilarious though, you should hear him laughing at—"

Mona's breath caught in her throat, choking on a mute sob as it wracked her small frame. She didn't even bother to look up at Silas' guilt stricken face as the reality of what she had just said crashed down upon them both, washing over Mona, breaking against her as she came to grasp that the present tense could no longer apply where her family was concerned. Her grip on Silas' thigh unintentionally tightened, causing him to clench his teeth in agony, though he made no sound. The pain Mona was currently inflicting upon him was scant compared to what he had impressed upon her. Silas' hands suddenly itched for the Discipline and in the absence of it willed Mona to bear down even harder on his infected leg, certain he had not repented enough for wounding the girl trembling at his feet so deeply.

Just as Silas became certain he could take the remorse no longer, his need for self-punishment reaching its crescendo, Mona's quiet voice pulled him out of his tortured thoughts, small but firm, so hushed that if someone had chosen that moment to sneeze he would've had no idea she'd spoken at all.

"I forgive you."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona tried to meet Silas's eyes, but the thought of what she might see scared her.

_What if he's angry? What if he doesn't want to speak to me? I…I want him to speak to me! Okay, Mona just __lift__ your eyes and look at him. You won't know what his reaction is until you look._

Taking a deep breath Mona willed her eyes slowly up. When she finally stared at Silas her heart skipped a beat.

"I forgive you." She whispered a little louder. Mona could see the battle Silas was having, she _knew_ he was hurting inside from all of the guilt and the only thing she wanted was to make it go away.

"Thank you." He answered sincerely. Gently reaching for his hands, Mona raised them to her lips and kissed his fingers leaving Silas speechless. His mind was blank and the overwhelming guilt he had felt just seconds ago was dimmed to a dull ache leaving him with a new emotion which he could not name.

"You said I speak what's on my mind no matter how random it is and you're right, and normally I wouldn't have the courage to say this but you _need_ to hear this and I want you to really listen to me. Please don't feel guilty anymore. I just want you to be a…normal man. Stop thinking about Opus Dei or about the guilt you feel whenever you look at me. Just be…happy. That's what I want. The way you can make this up to me is if you do what makes _you_ happy and not what Opus Dei tells you to do. I know I must sound like a heathen, but I promise you I'm not trying to force you away from Jesus. Okay, I'll be quiet now."

Mona watched as Silas cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you think Opus Dei doesn't make me happy?" he replied with curiosity as he fixed his robe.

"Well, have you ever done something that makes you happy without Opus Dei telling you to do it because God will smile down at you?"

"I owe Bishop Aringarosa and Opus Dei much. They helped me in the dark times when I was nothing. They do not ask much of me except what I offer."

"You offer a life of death and servitude?"

"No, you misunderstand me."

"Then please clarify."

"I…am a servant of God and Opus Dei because I choose to be a servant. I help as much as I can. I…you are not…that much…of a heathen. You have flaws, but so do I." Mona gave an unladylike grunt.

"You mean you don't think I'm the devil's child? Because in all honesty you would be the first. I mean even my friends think I'm related in some way, shape, or form to Satan." Silas gave a quick exhale.

"Was that a --? Never mind. I'm not feeling so well. I'm seeing stars around your head and I really don't think they are normal even for me."

"You are still unwell. Thank you for your help, but it is time you had some rest." Silas instructed.

"Umkay. Can I just sleep on the floor? The chairs aren't very comfy." Silas shook is head at her words as she sounded like a child.

"If you wish."

"Umkay. Nighty-night, Silas." As Mona grabbed a blanket and made her way to find a comfy spot she suddenly began looking around the room suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't see anything pointy."

"I'm not going to harm you. I've told you before." Silas said sounding wounded.

"I know that; I just wanna make sure YOU don't harm yourself. OH! World is spinning! World is spinning! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Okay. Okay, I think I'm good. 'Night." Mona curled up in a taco with the blanket and quickly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the floor.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox**

**Okay, the reason this chapter took SOOOO ****effing**** long was because I had school and AP exams. I'll be moving from my apartment soon and that might delay ch.25 but I should be able to complete it within the week if I'm not lazy and if other things go well. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE don't stop reading. I WILL complete it!!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	25. The Holy Mother

**chef13****-** Thank you for being so excited about this story! It's reviews like yours that make me wanna write. I hope I did well on this chapter. I'm about to leave for Miami for a few weeks so I wanna get as much done as possible. Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope I did well on this chapter!

**NeverEndingNights****-**THANKS!!! I'm SOOOOOOOO happy you love this story! It really makes all the difference!

**5oclock.autumn****- **Hehe! It was fate. God came to me and said "Karen, if you don't update Ash is gonna kick your butt" so I updated!! Lol. Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm trying not to make it boring, but it focuses on the Rosary. Hope I did a good job!

**SilasCilice****-** Thanks Diamond! Jessy is an ANGEL! She helps me out SOOO much! I'm glad she puts up with me!

**RainismyStrength-** Is this post soon enough? I tried to hurry, but I also tried to not make this chapter boring. Tell me if I succeeded! Thank you!

**yashagrl****-** FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Though not so much in this one, I don't think. I don't know anymore. Please leave me a review telling me what you think.

**SilverRaiine****-** I often curl up into a taco. It's very good when you're cold. It helps to keep warmth in! You just take a blanket and roll yourself around in it like a taco or burrito. It's fun! I'm sorry it took so long for that last chapter, but hopefully this will take your mind off of it for a while.

**Lexae-** You will find out soon what will happen between Mona and Silas! Just stay tuned! ;)

**xmnemosynex**- Thank you for the review!! I'm glad you found this story again! And yes, it would have been a SERIOUS crime if you had not read those last two chapters!!! Lol.

_**NOTE: The Preparatory prayer h**__**as**__** a**__**t**__** least two versions that I know of. I am posting one now, but if anyone wants the other version just ask! I don't remember which one is correct, but this one just worked better with the story. Thank you all for being patient! **__****_

**The Holy Mother**

_Mona felt __fingertips make their way from her shoulder slowly down her arm while feather__light kisses were placed on her neck waking her up from her nap. _

_"It's time to wake up, my love."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona woke up feeling groggy and in pain. Her head was still hurting a little and her ribs where killing her from being on the floor for so long. When she looked around she realized she was still on the plane. Groaning, Mona ran her fingers through her titian tresses, trying to tame what she knew was unruly hair and forced her eyes to search for Silas. Sitting up and turning a little to her left Mona was able to see Silas kneeling on the floor with his back to her, clearly in prayer. Removing the covers from atop her legs Mona turned onto her knees and began crawling towards him. As she reached him she stretched out on her back legs like a cat before sitting with her knees pressed against her chest, waiting for Silas to acknowledge her.

"I thought you were still asleep," Silas said without opening his eyes.

"I woke up and saw you praying. I didn't mean to bother you," Mona replied sheepishly.

"You haven't bothered me…yet." Mona could have sworn she saw a smirk grace his lips briefly, but she quickly shook it aside. Turning her gaze to the Rosary he was holding, Mona traced the pattern with her eyes starting from the wooden beads that could be seen delicately intertwined between his fingers. The cherry wood stood out against his pale skin and the small crucifix at the end, swinging gently back and forth added to Silas' innocent appeal.

"Bishop Aringarosa gave it to me when I took my first communion." When Mona looked up she saw Silas staring back down at the Rosary.

"It's very beautiful. I have one myself. It's hanging on my bedroom wall. My priest, Father McKay gave it to me when I received my first communion as well. He bought it himself because we had made a deal, if I received my communion and continued with my religious studies he would buy me my very own Rosary instead of getting the gold ones that everyone else got. It was so beautiful- a plain silver crucifix with crystal clear beads and every ten beads was a silver rose. It wasn't anything flashy, but it was mine and it was given to me out of kindness. He was such a wonderful priest and he was the reason I looked forward to church every Sunday until he died of a heart attack. He was only in his forties," Mona's eyes glazed over as she remembered the man who had made her love religion for so many years.

"After he died, I ran to the church late at night and snuck in to pray for him. I had gone through the back way through the basement and made my way upstairs to the alter when I heard the nuns gossiping- saying that his heart attack was deserved. It angered me so much that they would say such horrible things about a man who did all he could to bring back faith into the hearts of those who didn't care anymore. That's about the time that I became angry with the Catholic Church and decided I didn't want to be a part of a religion that preaches one thing yet says another when backs are turned." Silas placed his hands on his lap as he turned his head to better face Mona.

"I am sorry to hear that. I can only pray that one day the rest of the Church will become as enlightened as Opus Dei. _The Way_ rids all who follow its path diligently of hypocrisy." Mona was surprised by the sincerity in his words yet she was also confused. Shouldn't he be angry at her? While she was still a long way away from signing up for her Opus Dei membership card (_Now with free Secret Decoder Ring! Limited time offer. Offer valid only in the Continental United States)_, but she had to admit it was a refreshing change of pace from the scorn she was used to receiving from her captor.

"Maybe. So…it's been a while since I've said the Rosary. Could you…could you show me how to say it again? I mean if you don't have time that's okay, I mean I don't-" She began to ramble while looking around nervously.

"Be quiet." Silas ordered. Mona instantly fell silent. "I would gladly teach you the Rosary. This is how it works," Silas gracefully lifted his Rosary closer to eye level and began his explanation. "The Rosary consists of twelve parts. The first prayer is optional and begins at the cross and it is called the Preparatory Prayer. Would you like me to tell you how it goes?" Silas asked. Mona noticed how his eyes lit up as he spoke about the Rosary.

"Yes, please. I never learned of the Preparatory Prayer." Mona admitted with a frown of concentration on her brow.

"I'm sure you have, you just don't remember it or you never knew what it was called. This is how it goes:

_**Almighty God in heaven, we are keenly aware of the evil forces around us, both physical and spiritual. We feel the heat of the battle on a daily basis. We know that our carnal nature is the focus of the enemy's attack.**_

_**We know that our flesh is weak, but we also know that we have spiritual power and authority against our enemies when we are covered with your righteousness Oh Lord.**_

_**Increase our faith that we might not live in fear or intimidation. Give us a holy boldness to confront **__**s**__**atan and his forces in all the power and authority of the name of our Lord and Redeemer, Jesus Christ.**_

_**Cleanse me from any evil or unclean thing that might be in me. Purify my heart and establish me firmly in your word. Help me to trust you to protect and defend me. I pray in the name of Jesus Christ for the only begotten son of God, and my beloved Redeemer. Amen.**_**"**

Mona could only think of how this prayer seemed to be the Opus Dei motto.

"It seems familiar. I guess I must have forgotten it. What happens next?" Silas gave a small smile at how much Mona sounded like an eager child.

"Next you hold the Rosary like so with the crucifix in you hand and you make the sign of the cross and say the Apostle's creed."

"I know that one:

**I believe in God, the Father Almighty,****the Creator of heaven and earth,****and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord: Who was conceived of the Holy Spirit,****born of the Virgin Mary,****suffered under Pontius Pilate,****was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended into hell. The third day He arose again from the dead. He ascended into heaven****and sits at the right hand of God the Father Almighty, whence He shall come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic Church,****the communion of saints,****the forgiveness of sins,****the resurrection of the body,****and life everlasting.**

**Amen."**

Towards the middle of the prayer Silas joined Mona in saying it.

"Very good. Next comes the "Our Father," which I know you know." Mona smiled at his comment. "Three hail Mary's follow, one for each bead then. These beads are called decades.

**Hail Mary,****Full of Grace,****The Lord is with thee.****Blessed art thou among women,****and blessed is the fruit****of thy womb, Jesus.****Holy Mary,****Mother of God,****pray for us sinners now,****and at the hour of death.**

**Amen**

While holding the chain you then move to the next bead and recite 'Glory be to the Father.' It is a very quick prayer that goes like so:

**Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Spirit. As it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be, world without end. Amen**

After this, depending on the day of the week you say on of the four Mysteries Prayers. These prayers are the Joyful Mysteries, Sorrowful Mysteries, Glorious Mysteries, and Luminous Mysteries and each mystery has five parts, or verses, to them. Each mystery is different from the other."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Silas was amazed at how enjoyable it was to speak to Mona about something they both found fascinating rather than arguing. Re-teaching her the Rosary made his chest swell up with happiness. It was odd for him to feel this way, and for a female to speak to him and not look upon him with disgust or fear was very refreshing. When she had smiled, his heart had skipped a beat, but he was unsure why.

"Now, the Joyful Mystery is said on Monday and Saturday, and because it is Saturday we will say it. It goes thus:

**First Joyful Mystery - The Annunciation of Gabriel to Mary** _I Desire the Love Of Humility_ Think of... The humility of the Blessed Virgin when the Angel Gabriel greeted her with these words: "Hail full of grace, the lord is with thee". _Luke 1:26-1:28_

After you have done this you say ten more Hail Mary's while meditating on the Rosary Mystery. When you have done that, once again recite the 'Glory be to the Father' and follow that with the Fatima Prayer." Silas stopped to take a deep breath and decided that Mona needed one too.

"This is A LOT to remember. I'm surprised I knew this at one point. How do you remember all of it?"

"Practice makes perfect, I believe the saying goes. I am a monk so I pray often. I know it seems overwhelming at first, but after saying it a few times you remember and it becomes second nature." Mona gave him a disbelieving look.

"If you say so. How does that Fatima Prayer go? And who was Fatima?"

"Fatima is another name given to the Virgin Mary after it was believed that she appeared to three shepherds in Fatima, Portugal."

"Oh. How come I've never heard of this before?"

"Because some Catholics choose to believe it never happened while others believe it did. It's all a matter of faith. I was taught the "Our Lady of Fatima" prayer in Latin originally and a few years ago I learned how to say it in English." Mona was fascinated by this tidbit of information.

"Can you say it in Latin first? I would love to hear it! I love Latin! It's such a beautiful language, don't you think?"

Silas started as Mona's eyes began to shine in delight, "Yes, it is a beautiful language. Well, in Latin it goes:

_**Oh me Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, **_

**libera nos ab igne inferni, conduc in caelum omnes animas, **

**praesertim illas quae maxime indigent misericordia tua. Amen."**

And in English it translates to:

_**O my Jesus, forgive us our sins, **_

**save us from the fires of ****hell****, lead all souls to ****Heaven**

**especially those in most need of Thy mercy. ****Amen**

This prayer tends to be optional and most people skip it to cut back the time it takes to say the Rosary, but it is a nice prayer. The second Joyful Mystery comes next followed by the 'Our father'. It is called the Visitation of Mary to St. Elizabeth and it goes thus:

**Elizabeth was filled with the Holy spirit **

**and cried out in a loud voice, 'blest are you amon****g****st women and **

**blest is the fruit of your womb'**

Then you repeat ten more Hail Mary's followed by 'Glory be to the Father', the Fatima Prayer, and then it's the third Joyful Mystery Prayer:

**The Nativity**

**She gave birth to her first born son and **

**wrapped Him in swadd****ling clothes and laid him in the manger, **

**because there was no room for them in the Inn.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona was getting bored with his explanation of the Rosary and found herself getting sleepy as he spoke, but whenever he would look up at her from his Rosary Mona would see the joy in his face and would feel her chest warm up.

_There is no __**way**__ I can have feelings for Silas. I mean he's a monk, he's Catholic, a member of Opus Dei, an albino, a murderer, a gentle man when he wants to be, he protects me to the best of his abilities even when he is in pain, and he makes me feel like I am the only other person in his world…nope__ not falling for him. Maybe a crush. MAYBE. But nothing else. Nope. Nothing else._

"After you say ten more Hail Mary's, the 'GlorybetotheFather' and the 'OurFather'you say the fourth Joyful Mystery. After the fourth Mystery you repeat the Hail Mary, Glory be and Our Father, and say the last Joyful Mystery. The fourth and fifth Joyful Mysteries are:

**The Presentation When the time came…they brought the child up to Jerusalem to present him to the Lord.**

**The Finding of the child Jesus in the Temple **_**He went down with them and came to Nazareth, and was obedient to them; and his mother kept all these things in her heart. **_**52**_**And Jesus advanced in wisdom and age and favor before God and man.**_

And then you end the Rosary by saying the final ten decades and say 'Hail, Holy Queen.' "

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Mona could not express how relieved she was once he was finished, but at the same time she was sad that he had stopped speaking. This had been the most they had ever spoken to one another civilly or that he had spoke to her for so long about anything.

"Thank you for teaching me all of this. It was enlightening."

"You were falling asleep," Silas stated.

"Only because of your accent. I'm not saying it's thick or bad, I'm just saying it's relaxing. You should really look into making those relaxation tapes for overly stressed people. You'd make a fortune," Mona said with a smile on her face. Silas gave her a confused look before he shook his head.

"If you feel like changing, a numerary donated clothes for you to wear. They are in the closet by the bathroom."

"Will I look like a nun?"

"No. These are the clothes the numerary donated along with the rest of her worldly possessions so that she may become a part of Opus Dei."

_And the peace is over._

"Right. I'm gonna go change now." She quickly opened the closet door and rushed to the bathroom and changed. Five minutes later Mona stepped out wearing a plain white top with an ankle length, flowing white skirt.

"It's not what I would normally wear, but at least it isn't tight. It's actually pretty comfy." Silas could only look with wide eyes as Mona twirled around in a circle twice before asking him what he thought.

"You look fine," he replied while clearing his throat, "the plane lands in ten minutes and the pilot has asked that we return to our seats."

"Alright," Mona answered a little disappointed by Silas' reaction.

_What did you expect? For him to call you beautiful?__ Get a grip! He taught you the__ Rosary; he didn't profess his undying love for you!_

"Um, where do I put these dirty clothes?" Mona asked uncertainly.

"There should be a bag in the closet. Put it there for now and take a seat."

"Okay. Um, thanks." As Mona found the bag and placed her dirty grey dress, Silas's phone rang. Moving to a chair somewhat close to Silas Mona listened in. _He can't honestly expect me to give him some privacy when that call could dictate my life!_

"We are about to land….yes…two of them... the keystone?...yes…what about the girl?…yes…I shall…good-bye." Silas shut his cell phone and choose to look out the window.

"What about me? What's going to happen?" Mona quickly asked him.

"There has been a slight change of plans. I must attend to something for the Bishop, but you will not be coming along. I am to send you to him where you will wait until I return." Mona began to panic at his words.

"Silas you can't leave me alone with him! I don't know what he'll do to me! What if he-"

"The Bishop will see that no harm befalls you."

"But-"

"No 'buts"! Trust me. No harm will come to you. Did I not promise you this?" Silas asked turning to her.

"Yes, you did…Fine, I trust you." Closing her eyes Mona took a deep breath before exhaling and opening her eyes. Soon they felt turbulence and then heard as the Captain came on the speaker to announce their landing. Soon the turbulence stopped and Mona looked out her window as they reached the small private airport.

"Where are we?" She asked, turning to Silas who had unbuckled his seat belt.

"Just outside of Paris," was his brief reply, "Come, I must take you to the Bishop before I leave."

Mona didn't know what to say as Silas quickly slipped back into his dark persona. Something about what he was about to do bothered him greatly but there was nothing Mona could do for him. Quietly getting up from her seat, Mona made her way to the exit only to see Silas with a gun pointed at someone.

**"**Whatare** you **doinghere**?" **Silas growled.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So, I literally stayed up ALL NIGHT just to write this. I'm glad it didn't take me months! Just to let you all know there are on****ly a few more chapters before SML is finished! I will try to ****make the next few chapters enjoyable as we say good-bye to Silas and Mona.**

**Thank you Ph****o****e****nix for ALL of your help! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry that expla****in****ing the Rosary took so long, but that was the slightly condensed version. It takes a LONG time to do the Rosary!**

**If any of you have questions feel free to ask! **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	26. SOR's NOTE!

**Hey everyone!!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have a world of things that I am doing. Add in family drama and senior year and it makes for no SML time. **

**I will update sometime soon.**

** Also, ****Phoenixrising**** has some things going on so she can't really help me, is anyone willing to be a Beta?**

**I am ready to come back to my world of Silas and finish SML. It is my pride and joy! My baby! My pumpkin pie with a gram cracker crust and whipped cream!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Um…yeah.**** Sorry about that. ****Hehe**** Anyway, I will start work on the next chapter sometime this coming week or next weekend and you will have the next chapter soon.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Snape's**** Opera Rose.**


	27. Revelation

Nmbabygurl – Thank you for your compliment. My writing needs improvement, but I'm working on it. =) I plan on finishing this story, but life has been complicated. Thanks again for the review!

tamsiniandevil –Awww! Silas is still sexy in my book. I'm sorry about the LOOOOOOOONG delay, but life has been very hard recently so I haven't been inspired. I hope you like this chapter!!! =)

shalow darkness –AWWWWWW!! You saved my story and took it with you? That is utterly amazing to me!! I hope you liked what you read!! I'm really worried about being a bad writer. . I pray this chapter is good even tho its short!! =)

CharlieMaye – I'm SO happy you liked the story! I try HARD to keep my characters believable. I try to listen to my characters and write what they would do instead of writing what I would do. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Owenfan – wait no more! It's here!! =)

iCraft – I originally had a part two of this story planned out, but I've been so uninspired in the last year. So many things have happened (read below) but I don't know how many chapters are left now. Lol. My characters have started to speak to me again. I swear im not crazy. :p

SilasxFreak – you and Jessy have been my biggest support thur everything. I can't thank you guys enough. I love you!!!!!!!!=)

x-jaz-x – I'm working on the fluff. Lol. I don't know if there will be a sequel. I had one planned, but I lack the inspiration to continue this. Maybe if my fans review enough I will. ;)

Chef13- I was SO SCARED about writing the rosary scene. I thought people would hate it and complain that it was too religious for one chapter. Lol. But I'm happy to say everyone seems ok with it. =) I'm still improving as a writer, but it's been a year since I've written anything. See below for details. Lol.

NeverEndingNights – I'm not the biggest Catholic in the world so don't worry if you don't pray holding the rosary. In my book prayer under or near it is just fine. :p I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

ChristinaMuhlheim – DUDE! It's here. Lol. See what happens in this short wee tiny itty bitty chapter. Lol. Inspire me and the chapters will be longer. Lol.

dreammist4ever –Aww! I'm glad you liked the rosary scene. Your rosary is gorgeous if it looks like Mona's. lol. I googled until I found the perfect one that screamed MONA. Lol.

Strength From Rain – I'm so sorry the update has taken a year. . Life has sucked (see below). I hope you are still interested in this story!!

Nalys- My update took a while but here it is!!

xXBittersweetXx- Read below for my reasons on the LOOOONG delay. Thanks for reviewing! =) I hope you like this chapter even if it IS short.

Strength From Rain- lol. I'm back in school, but life is a little better now. =)

Bride- lol! I'm SO happy you like this story! Here is a short chapter, but if im inspired the next one will come out soon.

iiceangel3.o-lol. Here It is!! Hope you enjoy! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE review!!!!

i 3 u-aww! Here is your update! =)

Firefly-ErinMW-LOL! I read your story and I think I reviewed. I enjoyed it. =) Here is the next chapter and as for her flashes being the future, I don't know yet. Lol. You'll find out when I find out.

leinaniluvsu- I took a year off writing because I lost the will to write and I knew if I finished this story in my depression it would end badly. I hope to update soon, but here is a tiny new chapter.

dreammist4ever- Thanks for your review!! I might eventually need a BETA but for now I'm working on my own. Lol. I need looooooots of improvement on my writing. :p Thanks !!! =)

Jadine- I won't abandon this story, but my updates may take a while, until I'm fully happy again. Lol. But I'm getting better. =)

Sweet A.K-aww! So many of you are offering to be my beta. You guys are awesome. For now I don't need one, but I MAY. I don't know yet. I'm an indecisive person. Lol :p

phoenixrising06- you and Di and utterly AMAAAAAAAAAAAAAZING! I hope you get better sweetie.  I send you good vibes!! I love you!!!!!!! =)

**My life has been hard and complicated in the last year. Two of my family members died this past year and my fiancée and I got engaged and broke up. It's been a sad year and I haven't felt like writing ANYTHING, but I recently moved back to Miami and my life is starting to get better now so I decided to write what I can of this story. It came to me randomly and I wrote down what I was thinking. It's a SHORT chapter, but it's here. Thank you all so much for your patience and for reviewing me throughout this year. You guys are the best. Here is the long awaited next chapter.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I woke up sometime later in complete darkness. I knew I was on a bed, but I couldn't see anything else. My head was aching; my whole body shook from the cold surrounding me. I thought back to how I had gotten here. I remembered the plane and Silas. I remembered...him.

I felt terrified as I realized Bryan was waiting outside of the plane with his gun pointed at Silas. Before I could react, I felt something hard hit my head and my world turned black. I tried harder to remember anything else, but nothing came to me except a headache.

The door opened and I gasped as Silas walked in with a battered face.

"Silas what happened?! Are you ok?" Silas looked at the floor, the light from the hall way revealed his red puffy eyes to me. He'd been crying.

"I am fine, thank you. " I walked toward Silas and gently lifted his face.

"Please tell me what happened?" I gently caressed his cheek and ran my thumb gently over his bruised lip. I was worried he would pull away from my touch. I was fully expecting it in fact, but he didn't.

"Bryan is dead." He said with complete bitterness. I felt as a few tears spilled from my eyes. Silas reached up with a slow shaky hand and brushed them away.

"There is no need to cry anymore. " I watched as the tear droplet quivered on his pale finger.

"What happened? Please tell me." I whispered.

"He…he hurt you and I was so angry. I was so…angry and I ran at him. I wanted to stop him hurt him for hurting you…but Bryan killed him. Bryan killed Master. My master. My father. Bryan killed him so I killed Bryan. " Silas was shaking horribly and crying as he finished speaking.

"Oh Silas." I hugged him and cried into his chest. I couldn't help but feel so sorry for him.

"No one loves me" Silas whispered softly I almost didn't hear him. I looked up and saw the far off look in his eyes; he was completely lost in his own world. I went on my tip toes and kissed his rough chapped lips lightly.

"Silas, come back." I whispered. He blinked and stared at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your family. I'm sorry I hurt you Mona-"

"Shh. Just be quiet Silas. Everything will be alright" I knew it was odd to comfort my family's murderer , but he looked so much like a frightened child then that I didn't care what he had done. I wanted to comfort and protect him. I wanted to show him that someone still cared for him. It was a backwards and twisted situation, but I didn't care anymore.

Silas and I slowly sunk to the floor and stayed this way for hours. I stroked Silas's hair and whispered softly into his ear as he shook and remained lost in his own world. After an hour of this Silas finally feel asleep. I gently laid back and grabbed a blanket from the bed, covering us with it.

I couldn't deny anymore that I felt something for this man. He was a murderer, part of a religious cult, he held so much pain and anger not to mention more mental problems than anyone I ever knew, but it was too late.

I kissed his forehead and held him as I finally admitted it to myself.

I was in love with Silas.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**I wanted Mona to finally admit her feelings for Silas as it's the most likely thing to happen. Mona would have to fall in love with Silas first before he could love her. I think its Mona's job to show Silas what love is. I hope to update soon, but I haven't been inspired lately. I hope you all enjoyed this little bit. PLEASE review and INSPIRE ME!! Tell me where you would like this story to go. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	28. AN: BETA!

**Hi everyone!! Sorry about the delay in my next chapter. My old computer gave up and died so I had to wait for my new lap top to get in. I have it now, but I dont have Word on it so I was wondering if anyone was willing to be my beta? I make LOTS of spelling and grammar errors and normally WORD points them out, but as I have no WORD my chapters will be poopy. lol.**

**WILL SOMEONE BE MY BETA? I'LL GIVE YOU A CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!!!**

**=)**


	29. Cheesecake

**YumKiwiDelicious**** -** lol! I love Silas too. I use to run a forum for him, but no one joined. lol. I'm so glad you like my story! It makes me happy. I love getting positive feedback as it helps me to write. I just haven't been inspired lately so these chapters are so short. I hope you like this chapter!! =)

**BeckyS- ** Thank you so much for the story ideas!! I have NO idea where to take this, but I'll be sure to think about the ideas you've given me. I'm not inpired to write this story anymore even though i LOVE my characters. Mona has been a part of my life since I was 14 and now i'll be 19 this year! The last chapter needs work, so eventually I have to edit everything. Thanks for volunteering as my Beta!! =)

**shalow darkness**-LOL! EVERYTIME i read your review it makes me laugh. I want to use "word vomit" somewhere in this story. loll. I hope oyu like this chapter! Thank you for throwing inspiration at me.

**ChristinaMuhlheim **- I'm learning to deal with the saddness in my life. I've had several deaths in my family and my aunt has terminal cancer so Im dealing with that as well, but writing is an escape of sorts. I just need more inspiration. lol. I hope everything goes well with you!! =) I wish you the very best!! and WRITE!! lol. you must WRITE! =) Thank you for volunteering as my BETA! =)

NOTE: I couldn't get a hold of my BETA's (they have lives and I don't. lol) so I'm just posting the chapter as is. Thank you guys for volunteering to help! =)

**Hi everyone! There has been tons of crap going on. For one, two of my friends computers have been hacked into so im worried about my computer. Two, i have a new lap top that doesnt has microsoft word so im having to send my chapters out to betas and three, my aunt has terminal cancer so the family is trying to make her life better. I have a HUGE family so there is always a death going on, but it NEVER gets any less painful. Writing has become my escape when I find the time to write, so im sorry that this story has taken so long. Im sad that it seems close to being finished since i started this story when i was about 14. I'm 18 right now. Thank you all for reviewing and if you have anything else you'd want to see in this story let me know! =) **

**I hope everyone is having a good day and I wish you all the best!! =) **

**Cheesecake**

Silas and I have developed a routine of sorts over the last several days. I wake up with him next to me in troubled sleep. I hold him and gently stroke his hair until he wakes and then we spend hours like this with him lost in his thoughts. I don't mind the silence as much as I use to. I like being able to hold him and comfort him until he comes back to me.

I began playing with his hair as I thought about him. Silas took hold of my wrist, and gently lowered my hand from his hair startling me. He let out a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hi." I whispered. It was one of those moments when silence would have made it even more beautiful, but i had had enough of silence.

"hello" He whispered back in a sad voice.

"I still love you." I whispered against his neck. Silas stopped breathing and stiffened.

"I do Silas. You're not alone." I had had days to think this through. I wanted to tell him. I needed him to know. I had no idea what I was expecting, but all I knew was that I needed to say SOMETHING before I went crazy. I lay terrified that he would push me away from him in anger or disgust, but I could never keep my mouth shut. The words had been spoken and all I could do now was wait for his reaction.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

No woman would ever want me. I wasn't really a man, only the shadow of one. Women are liars. They are only meant to tempt and destroy. They lie and decite. They bring only pain....

"I believe you"

but not Mona.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I kissed his cheek nuzzled his neck. He believed me.

'Why are you crying?" he asked me. I sniffled and realize I was.

"I'm happy." I sobbed against his neck.

"No you are not." I looked up at him with my crying face and nodded as the tears poured out like Niagra Falls.

"I am. I love you and you believe me. I'm happy." I sobbed and broke out into a full crying fit.

"I...spent...d..dd...daa..s....sa...d...an....yoo....beleaf....me" I was crying so hard the words wouldn't come out right. I held on tight to him and let the tears fall.

I felt so relieved now. All I wanted was to cuddle Silas and eat cheesecake.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I held Mona as she cried against me. I couldn't understand a word she had said to me. After twenty minutes of her crying uncontrollably, Mona finally calmed down and started drifting off to sleep.

"...che...nak..."

I looked down at her and strained to hear what she was mumbling.

"....cheesecake..."

My face began to hurt. I placed my fingers besides my lips and realized I was smiling. Master use to tell me I should smile more often. He said he liked when I was happy. I looked down at Mona and watched she drooled.

"spoonfulof...sugar..helps mmmhmmm"

This girl was going to be the end of my sanity.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**ok people, I need help!! I'm probably going to keep this story going on the "romance" route and not really write any more "action" stuff. From now on it will be mostly Mona/Silas. Everyone ok with this? Any objections? I didn't think so. =) **

**I need people to act as my "muse" which means I need someone to listen to my ideas and tell me if they are crap or not. lol. HELP?! I need someone who at least checks they're email often or someone who could speak to me on messenger. Talking to myself doesnt work anymore. . d'oh! **

**Now.....**

**  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	30. Diaryish

**youronlydoll**** –**Here's the update! I'm glad you think they are cute. hehe

**chef13****- **Mona likes her cheesecake. LoL.

**InkStainedFire****-** Thanks for the support! 

**shalow darkness****-****Thanks for volunteering to be my Beta! Life has just been crazy.**

**onix harmony-** I hope this turns out to be good romance story. I'm out of ideas for it! Yikes

**redroseblackribbon7eternalove****-** I'm glad you like the story! I have no ideas left for it! AHHH!

**YumKiwiDelicious****-** Thanks for saying my writing is still awesome!

**Bodo****-** I have no idea when this will end as I have no ideas left. I just make stuff up as I go now. Lol.

**Neo Visualizm**-I'm going into her family despair soon. It starts in this chapter. lol

**Trishi3**-Thanks for volunteering!

**SzarlotUK**-lol! I'm glad you like it!

**dreammist4ever****-** Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOOOO long! I'm out of ideas!!

**moony1981****- **Here's a little more!

**Animelover210****-**I update when things pop into my head. Sorry this is short!

**MugglebornPrincesa****-**Thanks for volunteering your thoughts! I'm tired of Silas acting like a brat, so I'm maning him up! lol

**EmJayy****-**aw! Thanks for calling it the best Silas story on the web!

Sorry this has taken me soooooo long! I'm out of ideas so I'm writing as I go! This is a SMALLLL chapter but I will write more as more comes to me. I hope you enjoy this!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dear paper who shall serve as my diary,

Silas sucks. I don't know if you get me? But he sucks (and not in the sexually pleasing way my dreams have lead me to believe!) I woke up this morning wanting cheesecake, but NOOOOOOOOOO. Mr. I'm so depressed I haven't showered in days decided to get up today and he threw away all our junk food! Now all I'm left with are oatcakes and other oat like products until we go shopping in two days. TWO days. How am I supposed to satisfy my craving for something thick and milky?

At least he's better today. He actually smiled at me! I know he's still grieving but I don't think he wants to be sad in front of me anymore. I think he feels guilty about killing my family, but the odd thing is paper diary, I don't blame him one bit for what he did. I'm angry they were killed, but I blame Aringarosa. I blame Opus Dei, but I don't blame Silas.

Mom always told me that to be a good person, not just a good Christian, we have to forgive those who have wronged us. I don't think I'm ready to forgive Opus Dei or Aringarosa for what happened to my family. I don't know why they were killed and I don't have the courage to ask Silas yet. Hmm this gives me an idea….

Things to ask Silas:

Why was my family killed?

Why was I kidnapped?

Do you love me?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Mona?" Silas's voice drifted from behind the wooden door. "I have made us dinner." He entered the room and saw her asleep at a desk, lightly drooling. His heart skipped a beat as the last remaining beams of light floated in through the window and illuminated her porcelain skin and soft lips. Silas walked over and gently lifted the sleeping girl into his arms and laid her slowly on the bed. He smiled as he heard her sigh softly. She was his angel.

A white sheet of paper caught his attention as he finished placing a blanket over her small frame. He went over the desk and read the drool covered entry.

Silas released a small breath and made a decision. He sat down and placed pen to paper, ready to answer her questions.


End file.
